OUR PRISON COLONY HOME
by Bucky's Girl 9
Summary: READ IT IF YOU DARE


**OUR PRISON COLONY HOME**

THE TELLING OF THE BEGINNING FROM THE POD MASTERS'POV

RANDY'S POV: This is our tale from the prison colony, written in our words from each of our point of view. It is also where I finally found the love of my life. His name is Evan Bourne and he is everything I have ever wanted in a lover. Although he is my first and only male lover, I have never regretted waiting for him. How we got together will come out in due time. I was put here when I was eighteen years old just for defending my sister from her ex-boyfriend. Actually, I beat the holy shit out of him and punted his head nearly off of his body. When the warden originally put me in the main facility pod that was run by Wade Barrett and Mason Ryan, the warden found out that this scrawny kid had a fiery temper because I beat the hell out of Wade and Mason. The warden figured that since I was closer to Dave Batista's age, he would put me in a brand new pod with him for a while with us sharing ownership. That was thirteen years ago. Boy, the warden picked a great workout buddy for me when he put me with him. During those thirteen years, we were also joined by John Cena. He got sent here because he got into an argument with his boss at the construction site and hit him with a two by four. As you guessed John was no little guy.

BATISTA'S POV: That ain't no shit about John. This guy was damn huge. He was built like a damn gorilla and he could move a load of lumber by himself. How we found that out, was during the time the warden decided to give certain pods the luxury of have a treehouse out away from all of the other rejects in the main facility. We were chosen first and given fifteen minutes to pick out our home tree. When all three of us went out to hunt for our tree, John pulled us towards this great big monstrous white oak that was big enough for us and about six editions to the pod. He also said that the tree would hold more as it continued to grow since it was pretty young in tree years. When the warden came to see what tree we had picked out, he had to laugh because he had figured we would pick this very tree. He said that our building supplies would arrive along with our new pod mates, which was in two days. He handed us a list of what all we were getting to build with and John got this shit eating grin on his face as he sat down to sketch out a plan for the treehouse. It had everything from running water to hammocks swinging in the breeze. Hell, we even had solar-powered stuff. We had a power generator on the list for night-time use.

RANDY'S POV: John figured out how to get everything done and we even had an elevator that would take us up to the treehouse and down to the ground. When the day came for us to get our supplies and the new editions, the warden had to tell us that we would be creating the house by ourselves because the newbies decided to jump into the shark infested waters rather than come to the island. We were a little down in the dumps, but we dredged on so we could get the house done before a new shipment of editions came to the island.

JOHN'S POV: These guys are giving me way too much credit because they came up with a lot of ideas themselves. I tell one you thing though, Dave is a really hard worker and I sometimes swear he is part ape. He was the one that hung all of the hammocks in place and made sure that they would hold our weight plus more. He made sure to put the hammock screws into branches at least a foot and a half thick in diameter. Sure enough with all three of us working together, we had the house built, flowers planted in planters hanging on the railing and in the flower beds around the base of the tree, all of the windows had curtains, and all of the other items were in place as well. When we were finally done, the warden came to inspect our new home and tell us that we were finally going to have some company to enjoy our home with us. He even handed over their files and when laid our eyes on their faces we all had to sit down because we all got weak in the knees. I was lucky enough to have a very sexy Scotsman named Drew McIntyre and a South African dreamboat named Justin Gabriel. Dave was given a pair of brothers that knew the true meaning of 'brotherly love', considering they loved fucking each other and loved sharing the same partner. Their names were Matthew Moore and Jeffery Nero Hardy. Randy almost had a heart attack over the two he got. One was a Missourian named Evan Bourne and the other Georgia-born boy named Dakota Rhodes, but went by the nickname Cody. Randy said that Cody wasn't too bad looking, but Evan was the one that stole his heart. Dave and I could tell he was telling it like he saw by the bulge in his shorts.

RANDY'S POV: NOT FUNNY, JOHN. I can't help that I get turned on by just looking at my lover or even thinking about him. CHRIST ON A CRUTCH.

BATISTA'S POV: Don't feel bad Randy because I had to hide my crotch as well because both of my boys love fucking each other and a shared partner. Here is the hot thing, they are brothers. Matt is the elder one and should have plenty of experience while Jeff the baby is certainly catching up to him.

JOHN'S POV: That was when Randy and I looked at him as if he had grown a second head on his shoulders.

BATISTA'S POV: What? I can't help if that turns me the fuck on. At least they are both hot and I bet they have the same curse as all North Carolina guys get stuck with.

JOHN'S POV: I am dreading asking this, but what is the curse that all Carolina guys get stuck with?

BATISTA'S POV: Bubble asses. You know. Asses that look like bubbles blown out of bubble gum.

RANDY'S POV: ENOUGH! YOU ARE A STRANGE ANIMAL. For some reason, I get the feeling that if the two you got let you, you would try nibbling on their asses.

BATISTA'S POV: Well, it says here that they are into strange kinks. One of theirs is biting, just like me.

JOHN'S POV: I just hope that they ain't into role play, because if they are and they choose a fairy tale; I can see you playing the Big Bad Wolf.

BATISTA'S POV: I am a big bad wolf, John. What are you talking about playing? I just needed to find my two 'Little Red Riding Hoods' and now that I have they can ride this wolf all night long.

RANDY'S POV: ENOUGH DAMN IT!

JOHN'S POV: I agree with Randy.

ARRIVAL AT THE ISLAND PRISON FROM THE NEW GUYS'POV:

DREW'S POV: I don't know who was the most scared out of us new guys, but the best money was on poor Evan Bourne. We all got sent here on trumped up charges and told that we were to be the sex toys of three pod masters that ran the same pod. From what I was told of mine and Justin's main master was that he was nickname 'The White Gorilla'. I guess we'll find out why soon enough because I can see three guys heading our way. I could tell that he had long blonde hair with part of it pulled back into either a ponytail or a braided tail. I could also see that he had bright beautiful blue eyes and the way he was built he reminded me of a gorilla. Suddenly, I started having trouble breathing, and then I noticed why. Justin was wrapped around me like I was the only thing that could keep him safe.

JUSTIN'S POV: I was stuck to Drew like a fly on sticky paper. Especially, after hearing the nickname of our new master. 'White Gorilla' can only mean the guy is fucking huge everywhere. From where I stood, I could see three rather intimidating inmates and the warden walking towards us. I could almost pick out the one called White Gorilla. He had to be the only one with light colored hair. I could almost hear Drew groan as they all neared. I have to agree with Drew about the blonde reminding us of a gorilla with the way he had very broad shoulders and then his body did the same as any gorilla by narrowing at the waist.

JOHN'S POV: I could make out my two little darlings easy as we slowly approached the small group. I almost had to laugh at my poor little South African dreamboat. He was literally trying to crawl inside poor Drew due to his fear and then I noticed Randy's two and had to laugh at Evan trying to tie himself around Cody like a piece of ribbon.

CODY'S POV: To say that I wasn't just a little intrigue about a man that went by the nickname of Viper, would be a lie because that intrigued the shit straight out of me and I hate being curious, but truth be told, I was seriously wishing I was with the 'White Gorilla'. Because, lets face my curiosity tends to get me into trouble and right now is not the time for trouble. Not with Evan trying to turn himself into a human pretzel around my body, because of him being afraid of the unknown. He is so scared he can't even say anything right now, but when we were on the ferry we couldn't get him to shut the hell up for two minutes. He told all of us what his dream male mate would look like. He said that his dream mate would have to have long dark brown hair that was slightly wavy, grey-blue eyes and a heavenly body with tat sleeves down his arms. The funny thing is that it looks like our pod master has every quality that Evan is looking for. Apparently, I was right because he just hit the ground passed out from shock and lust. Then before I could move to pick him up, I saw him kneeling to pick Evan up so gently that I was surprised at how a big guy like him could be so gentle.

RANDY'S POV: When I saw my beautiful angel hit the ground, I took off running to get him off of the filthy ground. I didn't give a shit if the others followed or not, but my angel was not going to remain on the ground. As I picked him up, I made sure that his head was cradled in the crook of my neck while resting against my shoulder. The way I was carrying him made everyone giggle because it was bridal style.

MATTHEW & JEFFERY HARDY'S POV: We watched in stunned surprise as three bigger guys rushed to help Cody try and get Evan off of the ground. We also saw how powerful the one they called Viper really was when he pushed everyone out of the way and picked Evan up with little trouble. He had made sure to have Evan's head cradled next to his throat on his shoulder while he carried him like a child back to our new home up in the trees. Slowly, we noticed that one of the pod masters had fallen to the back of the pack and behind us. When we looked back, we looked dead into the face of Greek god and this made both of us giddy as schoolgirls. His skin was so tanned that he looked like he was made of coppery satin, corded muscles everywhere, and beautiful chocolate eyes that were not as dark as Matthew's but still beautiful. His hair reminded us of black silk, most likely would feel just like that, too. We tried to remain cool and calm, but then the one called Animal wrapped an arm around our waist pulling us to his sides. This caused us to squeal like teenage girls getting the hot quarterback because we could feel the strength in his arms, but Randy looked back glaring as if to say that we were getting too loud.

BATISTA'S POV: I had to walk in the back of the pack to make sure everyone made home for the first there, but I got one hell of a treat from my two North Carolina angels. They were just in front of me giggling and talking when they weren't looking back at me. The way their eyes lit up made me wish we didn't have to wait until tomorrow evening to have some fun with them. Jeffery's eyes were emerald green and full of mischief while his big brother Matthew has dark chocolate brown eyes that have a soulful touch to them. I watched the way they walked and found that each had a nice and easy roll to their hips almost girlish. It is just enough to cause this animal to growl low in his throat with anticipation for tomorrow night. I just can't wait to see if they can handle having an animal in their bed and handle what I am packing between my thighs in between theirs.

ARRIVING AT THE BASE OF THE WHITE OAK AKA HOME (EVERYONE POV):

The ones that were still awake looked up as we grew closer to home and were in awe of the place that the three of us built together. Randy took the elevator while the rest of us took the stairs of the winding staircase. We got to the top of the stairs about five minutes after Randy had laid Evan down on his bed. He had just got the smelling salts down when a small whimpering whine came from his room. Upon reentering the room, Randy found Evan awake and looking for him.

"I thought I was dreaming again, but you're real aren't you?"

"Very much so, angel face."

This caused Evan's cheeks to blush a pretty pink, which made his eyes, seem brighter behind his glasses. Looking on with a pang of jealousy, Cody somehow knew he was going to be given to one of other pod masters and he was hoping if that happened he would go to the White Gorilla. Batista looked like he would be too rough on him, besides that he was already crushing on the two that John had plus John himself. Cody noticed that John was checking him out as well which made him wonder if he was planning to ask Randy for him as well since it seemed like Randy was a one lover man.

"John, before you ask me, yes you can have Cody. I see you over there with your mouth just a watering over his peachy ass."

"Thank you, Randy. Besides, I ain't the only one that has been checking him out. My other two have been checking him out and thinking naughty thoughts about his peachy little ass. Alas, we have to wait for any nighttime play until after tomorrow morning when the doctor does his medical evaluation of you all. He has to blood work and everything else and it is time for our annual check-ups as well."

"Great, just what I needed to hear," Evan said.

"What is wrong, little darling?"

"I am a hermaphrodite, which means I have both sets of genitals and I can get pregnant."

"Anyone else have this condition?"

"I do," Drew said glumly.

"Me too," said Justin.

The last three, Cody, Matt, and Jeff nodded as well as if to say that they were also hermaphrodites. All three pod masters had to smile at their luck of getting not just gay pod mates, but gay hermaphrodite pod mates.

"I have a feeling that all of us are going to have big tummies before the year is out," Drew said smirking.

"Are we complaining about our new place in life," Justin asked.

"Hell no, look at what we have for baby daddies. The babies ain't going to come into the world looking ugly that is for damn sure," Cody said smugly.

"Alright, enough talk about babies for the night. It is time to get a bath in our natural hot springs bath about ten yards from here. Just follow us. I promise we will behave ourselves for the night, but tomorrow night you are on your own," Randy said with a mischievous grin.

"I call first dibs on Batista tomorrow," Jeffery said.

"What position? You going to bottom to him?"

"If he wants me to, why?"

"Because if he doesn't mind getting topped I'll be more happy to give him that experience."

"Keep talking like that and you can consider your wish granted," Batista said with a low growl as he pulled both brothers to him.

This made both squeal with anticipation for the next evening. What caught all of our attention was the loud groan that came from Randy because Evan was rubbing his groin trying to figure out how big he was. Finally, Randy grabbed his wrist gently and pulled his hand away much to Evan's disappointment.

"Fourteen and a quarter inches long by five and a quarter inches thick. You think you can handle that, baby?"

All Evan could do was nodded and lick his lips that had suddenly gone dry. The rest of us started laughing at Evan's predicament, only to have our main masters quiet us down by telling their sizes.

"Fifteen and a quarter inches long by five and three quarters of an inch thick," John admitted, which caused Cody, Justin, and myself to look at him then at each other with wide eyes.

"Seventeen inches long by six and a half inches thick. Since Jeff called first dibs, he gets to feel it first and Matt, I am a pitcher not catcher. That means you get to watch little brother get impregnated first because I promise all seventeen inches is going in plugging him to where none of my seeds can escape. Then you will follow him in getting pregnant," Batista said with a slight growl.

"Fine by us."

Batista came closer to the two of us and nuzzled both of us in turn just below our ears; which is a real turn on spot for both of us. Whimpering, we were like putty in his hands. He laughed at how fast he could turn us into whimpering messes.

"Alright, Batista. Stop teasing your boys, and head to the hot springs."

"Randal, you are no fun."

"Bite me, Dave."

"I don't think so because I just got one hell of a dirty look from your angel."

"You damn right about that because if you bite him you will have to deal with me."

"Like the old saying goes. It ain't so much the size of the dog in the fight; it's the size of the fight in the dog. He may be small, but I think he can pack one hell of a punch if given a chance. Like I said just a few minutes ago, lets go get cleaned up for tomorrow."

We all went to the hot springs to get cleaned up, but some of us really couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. As a matter of fact, us newbies decided to give our new lovers a good scrub down and it was returned to us. Hell, we even spent time swimming and playing like teenagers in the water. We even played water tag, although Jeff played it a little dirty by hiding underwater when he was 'it'. When he would tag someone, he would always try to suck on and gently grab somebody's cock. We always knew who the next 'it' was by the reaction we would see someone give. Batista finally got tired of Jeff's flirting and pulled him out of the water by the hair and placed him over his lap. When Jeff looked over his shoulder, he saw Batista raise his hand then bring it down across his ass as punishment several times.

"If you think that will make Jeff behave, forget it. He loves to be spanked. Trust me; I know that boy's kinks. Spanking is definitely one of them."

"Are you saying that me doing this is just turning him on?"

"Look for yourself, big man."

Spinning Jeff around, Batista found out that indeed the punishment he was doling out was making Jeff a horny mess and Jeff was not a small guy either. He was packing at least about ten inches long by four inches thick. When Batista looked back at Matt, he saw that he was sporting the same amount. Randy decided to sneak a peek at what Evan was sporting and found that he was in no way a small guy below the belt line. He was at least ten and a half inches long by four and a half inches thick; which shocked Randy to say the very least. Drew and Justin were the only normal two in the whole group, packing a pair of nine inches long by three and a half inches thick cocks while Cody was packing a whopping twelve inches long by four and a half inches thick. He had all three of his soon to be lovers' mouths watering, especially John. Soon it was time to go back to the treehouse and go to bed for the night. We all dreamed about the sexual pleasures that we were going to receive the next evening; which caused all of us to have to take an early morning shower to rise off all of the sweat and body fluids.

THE DOCTOR'S ARRIVAL AT THE TREEHOUSE: 

We were all sitting in living room area of the treehouse when Randy heard the doctor holler up at him to send the elevator down. When he arrived at the platform, we all got our first look at the man and had to shiver. He was an older gentleman that looked like his hands would feel like ice. When he started examining us, he started with Jeff, but he made the rest of us watch what he was doing. At first, it didn't seem so bad because he check Jeff's vitals, eyes, reflexes, and his hair for lice since it was pretty long. Then he started checking other areas below the waistline and that was when we all got a little nervous. That was when the doctor noticed that Jeff was a hermaphrodite and gave the rest of us a questioning look. We all nodded as if to say that all of us newbies were in the same boat as Jeff. The doctor shook his head in complete disbelief at how lucky the pod masters had gotten. With that noted, he checked both sets of genitals for signs of any trouble then, he went to try to check poor Jeff's prostate for signs of trouble and found that Jeff was so stressed out that he had trouble being able to fit two fingers up his ass to feel it. When he went to ask Jeff to relax, Jeff let out the raunchiest fart he could. Matt plugged his nose and started laughing like a hyena. Just for safety sake we all followed his lead and plugged our noses, which turned out to be a good thing because the doctor started puking over the railing. That was when the rest of us started laughing as well.

"Doc, let me see if can get my green eyed angel to calm down long enough for you finish with him. Jeff, sweetheart. Listen to me please; you have to calm down so the doctor can finish this up okay. Then tonight I will pump that tummy of yours full of little animals to carry to term."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Hey, Jeff. Think of it this way," Matt said as he whispered into his brother's ear about something while giving the doctor the sign to finish quickly.

"Thanks, you two. By the way, what were you saying to him that made him relax so fast?"

"I told him to think of what you were doing as my tongue doing the same thing."

"Okay, maybe I really didn't need to know," the doctor asked as he finished up with Jeff and started with Matt.

Matt's examination went faster than his brother's although he had to warn the doctor that he too had gas. Cody was the third to get examined and he passed with flying colors. Justin started having the same problem as Jeff did, but John was able to get him to relax very quickly so that the doctor could get through the rest of us before noon. Drew had no problems during his exam to say the least. When it came time for Evan's examination, he found that Evan was the most cooperative patient he had ever had. Then the doctor breezed right through the pod masters easily. He noted no changes in the pod masters' health and fitness.

"Well, my portable blood checker says that all of you are in tip top shape see you next year."

"Not if we get our boys pregnant tonight. Then we will be seeing you on a regular basis for a while."

"Is that what you three pod masters are planning? Well, all six are ovulating big time right now. So, if you all want to get them pregnant, now is the time to be tapping those pussies."

Batista did not have to be told a second time because he grabbed both of his angels by their hands and pulled them into his room closing the door behind them. When Matt and Jeff looked around, they found animal prints everywhere and noticed that even the sheets on the bed were animal print. The head board had a bear head, lion head, and cougar head carved into it. John told his three to follow him to paradise and oddly enough they did follow him like he was the pied piper. They found themselves in a jungle of great apes. The bed was a canopy bed made from white oak with white sheer curtains draping down. There were carvings of the great apes everywhere in the room. After sending the doctor on his way, I took Evan into my room and gave him a sexual experience he'd never forget. As Evan stepped into our room, he saw all of the snake carvings. The ones he liked the most were the ones that went up the entire length of the bed post and rested their heads on the top of each post looking down as if they were watching over us. He even liked the fact that we had black bedding and a sweet breeze because of the flowers in the planters just outside the window.

Batista was true to his word when he said that all seventeen inches were going to go into Jeff's body. In fact, he made Jeff ride him for the first twenty minutes of their time together. During that time, Jeff came twice because Batista was doing little things that sent poor Jeffy over the edge, like rubbing his clit while he was riding. Finally, Batista turned them over and was on top of Jeff taking complete control. He started pounding into him with an animalistic delight and the caused Jeff to cry out in pained pleasure. He came three more times before Batista delivered his big load into Jeff's waiting womb. After laying a hand on Jeff's lower abdomen area, Batista caused his hand to glow as if to command his sperm to fertilize Jeff's eggs at once and Jeff gave a little moan as if he felt something happening to his body. Upon closing his eyes, he got to smiling like he knew that all he had wanted had indeed happened. Gently, Batista eased out of Jeff and moved him to the head of the bed to rest while he got started with me. It was at this point that he realized that I was just as animalistic as he was, because I got on all fours and when he had lined his still rock hard cock up with my entrance; I slammed my body backwards against it, taking him in all of the way. Giving a low growl of a warning, Batista grabbed the area where my shoulder and my neck met with his teeth with his arms wrapped around my waist he started pounding into me like a big cat would with its mate, without so much as a gentle beginning. That was how I wanted it because I knew I could handle the animal inside Batista without a gentle warm up. I cried and screamed out in pained pleasure for that was all I could as I could feel with all seventeen inches of Batista's cock sliding in and out of my body. About forty minutes later, I was lying next to my brother who had somehow fallen asleep during my round with Batista. Batista also did the same thing he had done to Jeff's body to my very own body. It was felt like the hand of an angel was causing a new life to be created within my own. It also caused me to moan. It was then with him lying between our worn out bodies, that Batista told me why he was sent here.

"I have very special gift. I can tell when people are pregnant and with how many kids."

"Is Jeff pregnant yet?"

"Yes. He is going to be carry triplets."

"What about me, Dave?"

"You are going to have a litter of four little animals, so that means you are going to…"

"Have a big belly and I had better start upping my food intake."

"Yes and getting plenty rest while you can because soon you are going to have four little animals fighting in here wanting room, which means no rest mama," Batista said with a grin. "Hell, Jeff is going to look big as well carrying triplet animals."

"Quiet, trying to rest and let my animals grow," Jeff said sleepily.

"Follow his lead for once."

"Okay, big daddy."

During the same time in John's room, he was letting Justin ride him while he helped by lifting and lowering Justin's body his hips. Suddenly, John felt a very exquisite feeling running up and down the length of his manhood. Looking down at his crotch when Justin was in the air on his knees, John saw Drew head and felt his tongue again. It was enough to have John groaning and Justin took the opportunity to lean down to crush his lips to John's. Taking command of the kiss, John demanded access to the inside of Justin's mouth. Justin gave it willingly and John went wild at his taste. Using a foot, he gently nudged Drew away from what he was doing and turned over so he was on top of Justin. Smiling down at Justin, John started to pound wildly into Justin's body making him cry out in pain ecstasy. For forty minutes, John pounded away into Justin's body in every position he could before he blew a huge load into Justin's womb. Gently, he pulled out and laid Justin at the head of the bed. When he had Justin all settled in so he could rest, John pointed to Drew and motioned him to come to him. Upon kneeling in front of John, Drew found himself being pulled on to the bed and turned to face Justin for a minute. When John drove his cock into Drew's body, he reared up and back into John's chest only to have John wrap his arms around him. In the position he was in, Drew could feel every inch of John's cock slide in and out of him and he was in complete heaven. They went on like this for about forty minutes before John gave a loud grunt and blew a load into Drew's body. He did the same with Drew as he had done with Justin and then Cody decided to climb onto John's lap for a ride. Cody would switch up speeds of his downward thrusts while John's upward thrusts would remain constant and was enough to cause Cody to cry out in pleasure. Finally, John delivered his last load for the time being. He slowly and gently eased out of Cody and pulled him up to the head of the bed as he slipped in between Drew and Justin's bodies while they slept.

"Rest up, Cody. Know that you are safe just like Drew and Justin are. I would rather die as to let anything happen to you three."

"Okay, hun. Where am I supposed to sleep though?"

"Right where you are, baby-doll," John said quietly kissing the top of Cody's head then laying a kiss on the forehead of the other two as they snuggled closer in their sleep.

While I watched Evan run a hand gently down the carved headboard post, I could almost swear that he was stroking the snake as if he was stroking me. When I went and stood behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist to bring his body closer to my own. As I did this, his hands left the carving only to reach back to slide up and down my thighs. I had to close my eyes at the feel of him slowly getting closer to the one spot I wanted him to touch the most and when he did I just about jumped out of my skin over the electricity in his gentle touch. Just to see if I could make him melt due to my touch, I slid a hand down his abs to the front of his shorts to gently cup his manhood in my hand. His reaction was an immediate response, he went weak in the knees, leaned farther back onto me, and moaned loudly. It was a sound I knew I would never get tired of hearing coming from chocolate eyed angel. Then he surprised me by sliding his hands behind me and grabbing my ass to pull me closer.

"Evan, my little angel, what do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to tempt a snake into claiming his mate."

"Well, it is working beautifully because I am just about to lay you down and explore that sexy body of yours," I said as I started to turn us towards the bed.

Evan crawled up on to the bed and went up to the head of it. I, of course, followed him and when he turned to face me, he found that I was already on top of him ready to go. When he slid his legs open invitingly yet seductively, I had to groan because that one movement sent all of my blood straight to my cock and I was hard in no time at all. Slowly, we explored each other with gentle touches, kisses, and we also found each other's major weak spots. I found that kissing him just below his right ear lobe sends my little angel straight to the stars. He also found my major weak spot and it just so happens to be right below the opposite ear. He also figured out that one of my kinks is biting and he found out what happens to him when he bites me on my weak spot. Reason I say this is because when he bit me, I just drove all fourteen inches of my cock into his willing body causing him cry out in pleasure. At first, I thought I had hurt him, but when I looked into his face I saw that he was in ecstasy over being so full of my cock. As I slowly began to move in and out of his body, he wrapped his legs around my waist to give me a better angle to drive home the point of ownership of his heart and body. After angling a little more, I hit his prostate dead on which caused his eyes to roll backwards in his head. He also moaned in a fashion that drove me wild and I began to go faster and harder. I could tell that I was giving him everything he could and more by the blissed out look on his face. It was almost pornographic how he looked right then. Suddenly, I felt every muscle in his body tense up as his orgasm hit him like a freight train and it only took a few more thrusts before I was following him over the edge. We screamed each other's names and scaring all of the birds out of the tree.

"Wow. That was amazing," Evan told me while still trying to catch his breath.

"No shit about that one. I am amazed at how you pulled such a huge load out of me. I have a feeling that you are going to come up pregnant real soon, or I could just ask Batista to check your tummy with his special gift. He can feel when he is around pregnant people no matter how early it is in the pregnancy."

"We can do that after we get up, but right now I want to rest. You wore me out some."

"Okay, angel face. Come here and lay down next to me. I want to hold you some more even if you are sleeping with your head on my chest."

Evan snuggled up to me and laid his head on my chest letting my heartbeat lull him into a peaceful nap to regain his energy. I had to smile as I gently ran my hand over his back, shoulder and arm, which made him squirm slightly. I also couldn't help thinking about how lucky I had gotten finding my little angel and praying that he comes up pregnant right away from our first coupling. I closed my eyes and could almost see him with a pregnant belly and me holding him from behind happily.

After a few hours of rest, everyone was up and about when Batista started smiling like that cat that ate the canary. I already knew what that look meant, but so that our lovers could hear what he had to say; I asked why was he grinning like that for.

"Well, due to my special gift, I sense that John is going to be chasing six little gorillas around. Yes, all three of you are carrying twins. Evan is also carrying twin snakelings, but he is your only love Randy. Good work, boss."

When I looked at Evan, I saw that he had a hand on his lower abdomen area and happy tears in his eyes. He was also smiling about the fact that indeed I gave him two babies to carry to term. When I went to lean down, he surprises me by wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down for a soul searing kiss. I just picked him up with my hands just under his cute little ass. When Evan heard the whistles and catcalls from the others he hid his face in the crook of my neck, trying not to crack up laughing.

"Okay, guys. Enough picking on my angel."

"Well Randy, we all are going to be daddies in nine months. We had better put baby items on the list to turn in tomorrow when we get our supplies. That way they have time to gather everything up and we are going to have to add on to the treehouse. We need a huge nursery and the kids are going to need their own room when they get older."

"True, but our angels are not going to help with any heavy lifting. That is a good way to hurt the babies. Do you all understand us?"

"Yes, we understand you all and we love you even more."

We spent the rest of the day just lounging around the hot springs, or in the treehouse just talking about what kind of names we would like to give the children. Every time we heard a bird twitter upon hearing a name we wrote it down. At the end of the time, we had exactly thirty names. So we started to pair them up and found out that every child was going to have an initial from each parent. Cody was smiling as if he could hear something that nobody else could hear. Finally, John couldn't take the curiosity anymore and had to ask why he was smiling.

"That is easy to answer, love. I have a very special gift that lets me see the aura of pregnant people to be able to tell what they are expecting. Who wants to know what they are expecting?"

"We want to know," everyone said excitedly.

"Well, Jeff is carrying three girls and Matt is carrying four girls."

"Ah, shit. I am so screwed."

"What about my little angel?"

"Randy, he is going to bless you with two boys that will look like you, but have his personality."

"Oh thank goodness."

"John, all three of us are going to bless you with two boys a piece. One is going to look like you while the other will look like us."

"That is very cool with me."

"Now I know for sure that I am so fucking screwed. Eight boys to seven girls, my girls ain't dating your boys any time soon."

"I don't know about the rest of you all but this heat is enough to frazzle my nerves and make my hair want to stick to my head like a mop," Jeff said. "Let's go swimming, please?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

As we were heading to the hot springs, we all noticed that we had an unexpected audience over by the electric fence. One guy was completely bald, scary looking with his two different colored eyes, stature, and over all demeanor was enough to make our skin crawl. The other looked just as scary even though he had a full head of long reddish hair, piercing green eyes, and his stature was just as intimidating to us.

"John, it looks like we are going to have to build a privacy wall around this area or either plant very tall hedges about three feet away from the fence line," Randy said looking dead at the two offenders. "Because I won't have those two scoping out what is mine!"

"I got a better idea. We get both the hedges and the privacy fencing. The hedges we put near the fence line and the fencing eight feet out from the hot springs leading back to the treehouse elevator. That way this scoping will stop."

"I like John's idea, Randy."

"So do I and when go back for the night, I am going to add those things to the list."

"Suddenly, we don't want to go swimming that badly."

"But we all need to clean up after earlier. Remember what we did?"

"Yeah, you are right, Batista."

"Alright, but we ain't taking off our shorts because of those guys. We don't want them seeing what belongs to you guys and only you."

"If we wanted to we could take you little boys away from these guys easily," yelled the bald headed man as him and the other man turned to walk away.

Before anyone could stop him, Randy morphed into his snake-form and slid under the bottom wire of the fence. Then he morphed back into his human form and got into the man's face.

"You will never touch my angel let alone anyone's angel on that side of the fence asshole and you had better remember that, Kane. Undertaker, you better get your brother under control before he gets himself killed. Because if he gets bit by me in snake form, he is a dead man."

"You know I have a hard time control him when he wants something as bad as he is now. He really wants your angel in particular. He thinks the small one is just his type."

"You had better keep him on this side of the fence or he will be dead. That I promise your ass."

"I will do my best to keep him on this side, but keep a very tight leash on your boy. For his safety sake, so nothing will happen. Please. I know you love the little angel with your whole heart already. If this fool does try anything towards your angel, I tell you now that I would hold no grudge against you if he earned your wrath and your punishment even if he dies from it," Undertaker said as he stuck out a hand to Randy as to show he held no animosity toward him.

Kane looked on in complete disbelief at his brother; not only at what he said, but the fact that he would even dare shake Randy's hand about it. His own brother had sided with the one man he called an enemy. Feeling his anger grow in intensity, Kane stormed off back towards their home to get away from his brother and the man he felt had just betrayed him.

Randy shook his hand and then morphed once more to go back to his side of the fence. Evan went over to where Randy laid in the grass trying to regain some of his strength before returning to is human form, and picked Randy up so he could be moved closer to the hot springs. Randy decided to slither up Evan's arm, around the back of his neck, and had his head close enough to Evan's head that he could flick his tongue out to touch Evan's ear lobe. Evan squealed at the touch of Randy's tongue on his ear lobe.

"Randy! That tickles, hun. Please only do that behind closed doors."

"Ssssorry, ssssweetheart," Randy hissed gently to Evan as he began to morph back into human form. "I forgot you are extremely ticklish behind the ear."

"I am so glad that you angled your lower body off of me as you started morphing. I know I could not hold your weight on my arms."

"Very funny, love. Besides, I would not want to cause you to lose our little snakelings that are growing right here," Randy said as he laid a hand on Evan's lower abdomen area.

"Yes, and I can't wait to meet them. I wonder if they will have your gift. I think it is very cool, big snake daddy."

"Okay, my little snake whisperer."

"I'll always be there to calm you down after you go full blown snake. I love you with all of my heart."

"I am glad to hear that baby. Sometimes, I am not so sure if I am going to make it back to my human side. Now that I have you to pull me back, I do not fear my gift anymore."

"When I was younger, I was always able to handle snakes without fear and I never got bit. I guess I call that my gift, because they never were afraid of me. In fact, they would never coil up either. They seem almost docile when I would step near. Everyone I grew up with said I was a freak."

"You are not a freak, my little angel. We were made for each other. I was given the gift of morphing into a snake while you were blessed with being able to calm snakes. You were also blessed to be able to touch us snakes, but who knew that you can touch a soul such as mine. Our hearts beat as one and they have been since we laid eyes on each other."

"I felt the attraction so strongly right away that it caused me to pass out. That is why I fell to the ground two days ago; I just could not understand how I could be so affected by just meeting you for the first time. The attraction was so strong that it just knocked me out. I have never felt anything so strong in my life before and I seriously doubt I will ever again. We are the other half of each other."

"Well, now I understand why you hit the ground that day. Now, my only problem is if I can keep you from falling to the ground while carrying our snakelings. I am going to be very protective over you."

"I would not expect anything less from you, big snake daddy," Evan said as he stepped into the hot springs water. "Now, stop acting like a mood swinging cobra and join me in the water."

"We would love a lot less snake attitude around here right now. It is making all of us a little jumpy," John said while trying to comfort his three lovers.

"Evan, are you sure that you can keep his mood swings under control?"

"I promise I will give it my best try. To tell you the truth, I don't think I will have a very hard time keeping him happy. The problem I foresee is trying to keep him out of my shorts," Evan said while laughing at the look on Randy's face.

"Well, I doubt that I will hear any complaints though. I bet you will not mind at all if I get into those shorts," Randy said as he slid a hand into Evan's shorts.

"Randy, behave will you. I don't want to give those guys on the other side of the fence a reason to try and cross onto our side. Especially, that bald headed motherfucker who wants to try getting into my shorts as it is. You can get into my shorts later, I promise you that."

"I am going to hold you to that."

"And I am going to hold you to the promise that you gave me, that being of a small family of four snakelings and us," Evan said as he slid a hand don't the back of Randy's shorts while sliding the other down into the front of them. "You do remember that promise, big snake daddy?"

"Yes, I remember that promise, but do you have to play with my spitting viper right now in front of everyone."

"I do when I am feeling very horny and wanting to have some fun in the water."

"Are you going to peel out of those shorts of yours?"

"Look on the ground near the water's edge."

When Randy looked back towards the water's edge he saw a pair of light blue shorts and knew that his angel was now skinny dipping in front of everyone. Looking back to where Evan had been standing just a few seconds before, Randy found open space. Looking down into the water, he found Evan kneeling in between his knees. Then out of nowhere, he felt Evan's mouth encompass his cockhead and he knew that he would not be standing for very much longer if Evan really got going on him. He moved to the nearest underwater boulder very slowly and sat down with his thighs spread wide open to give Evan plenty of room to continue. Randy felt like he was in heaven over how good Evan was making him feel and he was getting closer to his peak. It did not take long before Randy groaned loudly which caught the attention of everyone present and was shooting his load straight down Evan's waiting throat. When Evan resurfaced in between his thighs, Randy motioned for him to lean forward. As he did, he was surprised by Randy kissing him so devastatingly that it took his breath away.

"I will return the favor later, in a fashion only I can my little angel. I guarantee the whole treehouse will hear you sing your pleasure in what I am going to do to you," Randy said as he let his morphed tongue touch the bottom of Evan's ear lobe. "Better prepare yourself for an oral sex experience of the likes you ain't ever had it before."

"Considering that, until earlier today, I have been a virgin my entire life. So, what you have planned in your head, I guarantee it will blow my mind complete because I really don't know what to expect," Evan confessed while blushing a bright pink.

"So, that is why you felt so deliciously tight wrapped around my cock. Thank you for that gift and honor you gave to me. I will always treasure it."

"Well, Evan wasn't the only that was a virgin until earlier."

"You were too, Justin."

"Yeah, I was, John."

"I was too, John," whispered Drew looking kind of sheepish at his confession.

"Guys, you don't have to be ashamed at that fact that you gave me a very beautiful gift that you can only give once in a lifetime."

"Count me in on the fact that you took my virginity as well," Cody said with a slight grin on his face.

Later the evening while dinner was being made by Batista and the Hardy boys, Evan had gone and laid down on his and Randy's bed to rest up a little. He had decided to lie down naked due to the heat of the day was getting to him and was making him feel overheated. Randy went to check on his angel because he had notice that he was a tad flush and found that he could not resist the temptation that lay on their bed. Quietly entering their room, Randy gently eased his weight on to the bed so that it did not move that much and wake his precious one up. He also eased his arms slowly under Evan's legs so he could put them on his shoulders while letting his tongue morph into the snake version. Spying what he wanted after spreading his thighs open a little, Randy let his tongue gently touch, lick, and flick at Evan's clit. He watched his angel's face as it contorted in pleasure that he thought was a dream until he felt his body being lifted slightly. Slowly, Evan woke to find Randy in between his thighs with his tongue flicking his clit gently and moaned softly. When Evan noticed that Randy had let his tongue morph into its snake version, he started moaning a little louder and melting into Randy's mouth in small amounts of his juices. When Randy noticed that Evan was awake, he just tore into him like a man starving for what he getting in small amounts. The rougher that Randy got the more it turned Evan on and the faster his juices started flowing. Randy was drinking down every bit and trying to get more. Soon, it was driving poor Evan up the wall to the point he had actually started to climb the wall with the help of the headboard and the fact he had his feet against Randy's ribcage to use as leverage to gain a little space. Randy thought ahead though and wrapped his arms around Evan's waist to keep a hold on him to keep receiving the sweet juice that Evan's was producing from what he was doing to him. Finally, what Randy was doing to his body became too much and like Randy had promised Evan started singing out because of the pleasure he was feeling all through his compact body, but Randy kept the pressure on Evan's clit until he climaxed several times.

Meanwhile out in the kitchen area, the others started laughing at how loud Evan was getting. Jeff shook his head and kept cooking the veggies for the meal while Matt was putting the finishing touches on the dessert. Batista kept cooking the main part of the meal while trying to control his own body. John and his three angels were smirking at how loud Evan and Randy were getting together. As the meal was being put together, Batista was the first to finally say anything about the situation.

"Damn it, Randy. Well, he told Evan he was going to make him sing like this."

"I bet they end up having dinner in their room because Evan won't be able to move after Randy gets done."

Just then, Evan's scream hit an octave that no man should be able to hit normally and it made the rest of the group jump. This made the whole group feel like they needed to make sure that both of them were okay and was in one piece. Going to their door, Batista called out to them.

"Hey Randy, are you guys okay in there?"

"Yeah, I just hit my angel's internal g-spot and that caused him to hit that high note just now, but he is in need of something to drink to soothe his throat."

"Figured that much and Jeff is bringing a tray of what is for dinner with two big bottles of water for you all. Cover up so he can bring it in to you guys."

"We are covered up. Bring on the food."

"Here you go," Batista said as Jeff carefully went into the room with a tray loaded for two. "Hey, don't worry about the dishes tonight. Matt is doing them because he says that he is already feeling that nesting instinct hitting him. So when you are done just put the tray outside the door and it will be taken care of."

"Okay, thanks. We appreciate the thought of bringing our food to us. One of us can't walk right now because his legs are still like Jell-O."

"Thanks to who waking me up the way he did," rasped Evan.

"Oh you know you loved me doing that to you, little snake mama."

Evan looked at Randy with a glare at first, but soon that melted into a full blown look of utter love. Randy and Evan were so into each other's eyes that they did not see when Jeff left them alone to eat in private. John, Cody, Justin, and Drew went to eat their meal out at the platform's picnic table so they could watch the sun go down. Batista, Jeff, and Matt sat at the kitchen table and ate their meal while talking about what their daughters would look like.

"I can tell you that the three that you have coming from Jeff's body are going to be very beautiful little girls. I mean look at their mama and tell me how they couldn't be anything but beautiful."

"Don't doubt your own good looks, Matthew. The daughters you are giving him are going to be just as beautiful as the ones I am giving him. Right, love."

"All of my girls are going to be beautiful little things because of how gorgeous their mamas are."

Finally, the group was able to sit down together to prepare the next weeks supply list. When the pod masters decided it was time for them to be wearing marking symbol of who they belonged to; it was decided that each would wear a symbol of each nickname. This caused Justin, Drew, Cody, Jeff, Matt, and Evan to blush like teenage girls with talking to their first crush. All of the pod masters smiled at the thought that they were the ones causing this in their mates. Evan leaned into Randy as if to hide his face from the others because he was going to love wearing a snake pendant. Matt and Jeff were both going to wear an animal paw print pendant. Cody, Justin, and Drew had a White Gorilla pendant coming to them.

After settling on what all they needed for the next week, everyone went to their room to get some sleep and maybe a little extra loving.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING AT THE BASE OF THE TREE:

While watching from above, the guys could not believe how many boxes of supplies they had for this week. The majority of the supplies were food and water. After checking everything off the previous list, Randy handed over the new list with a smile. The warden and the supply officer read the list of items till they reached the baby items, privacy fencing, and the hedges to put near the electric fence near the hot springs area.

"Trying to keep Undertaker's brother from spotting or spying on what belongs to you all. By the fact that you have baby items listed, am I to assume that all six of your mates are expecting little animals, white gorillas, and snakelings?"

"Oh yeah, they are very much expecting our little ones. So, just gather the baby items up for us please, but we need the fencing a.s.a.p. to keep Kane from acting like a Peeping Tom on our angels."

John was loading up the first load of supplies and what not, when Cody noticed that Kane had somehow gotten into their yard. In fact, he was heading right towards the three pod masters, the warden, and supply officer at a swift walk.

"Watch out! Kane is on the move and head in your direction," Cody screamed.

"Not for long he ain't," Randy hissed as he morphed into his snake form.

Slithering quickly towards the on-coming Kane, Randy came to a stop and coiled up ready to strike him down. Kane made one finally step towards the coiled up snake form of Randy and paid with his life when Randy latched on to his thigh just to the side and below his ball sack. Randy pumped a full load of venom into Kane's blood system. The second Kane looked down at the snake's head attached to his leg, he knew his life was over as Randy released his leg and slithered back over to the tree. The warden was about to say something only to have Undertaker interrupt him first.

"Warden, do not punish Randy for protecting what belongs to him, Batista, and John because he warn Kane this would happen if he came onto this side of the fence. I will not hold him in any animosity for his actions," Undertaker said as his brother fell face first onto the ground dead.

"Very well. Then I will not punish Randy by putting him back into the main facility. Besides, I think his mate may need him more here rather than there. Randy, I think you have a very loving mate in Evan."

"I know I do because I can't bear to think of my life without him and he gives me all of the love that I have needed all of my life. He is my chocolate eyed angel," he said as he looked up at Evan's smiling face after morphing back to his human form. "Love you, baby. Love you forever."

"Love you too, big snake daddy and thank you for protecting all of us. Pod masters and pod mates alike."

"Yeah, thanks dude. I am very grateful for your quick thinking and quicker actions, otherwise, Kane might have gotten a hold of both Dave and I. I don't even want to think of what might have happened if you had not acted so quickly."

"You all are more than welcome. Just know that I ain't going to be able to help with putting up the supplies because I just feel very weak right now."

"Go ahead and head up to your room. Evan, when he gets up there, walks with him to your room and make sure that he lays down for a while even if you have to lie down with him."

"That is not a problem, John. I can tell he is seriously weakened by the attack on Kane. Come here, darling," Evan said as he wrapped an arm around Randy's waist.

"I refuse to put my full weight onto you. Not in your precious condition. I refuse to be the reason behind you losing our snakelings."

"Would you just hush and let me take care of you, baby?"

"When we get in the room and I am lying down on our bed, then I will do as you say."

"Okay, but dinner will be in bed again. I will not have you passing out trying to get to the table," Evan said as he looked at Randy with a look of love that melted his heart with ease.

"Evan doesn't know how powerful his gift makes him. Randy loves him so much that he did the one thing he never has done for anyone else just out of instinct to protect him and the rest of us. You know what I mean," John said quietly to Batista.

"Yeah, I know what you are talking about, John. Evan does not realize just how much power he wields by just loving Randy as much as he does. I think at first, even before his arrival, Randy was scared to admit that he knew he was going to fall in love with Evan so quickly and so deeply. Now look at him, he would be totally lost if something was to happen to Evan," Batista said.

"Well, we would be totally lost without our lovebugs," John said as a smile came across his face when he looked up at his three angels who blew kisses into his direction.

"Boy, you ain't joking there, John. I would be one lonely animal without my Jeff and Matt," Batista said as he looked up into the eyes of his two gorgeous brotherly angels who were looking down at him blowing kisses to him. "Are we ready to go up with the supplies, John?"

"Yep, they are all loaded and ready to be hauled up into the house."

Meanwhile, Randy was already lying down on the bed he shared with Evan when he reentered the room with a damp washcloth. He wiped Randy's face off gently with it to try and help his beloved one to regain his strength. After helping Randy cool down, Evan sat down on the bed near the headboard and gently pulled Randy to him so that he could rest in between his legs that way his head was resting on Evan's thigh. Evan carded his fingers through Randy's long wavy black hair and this was when he noticed how soft his beloved's hair really was. As he listened to Randy's breathing, Evan could tell that he had fallen asleep it was when he looked down that he saw a beautiful sight. Randy had fallen asleep with a soft smile gracing his lips. Evan gently scooted until he was able to lay down with Randy still in his arms. When Evan got comfortable, Randy turned over in his sleep and snuggled up to his young love and the mother of his twin unborn children.

"I love you, my beloved Evan. I am so humbled that an angel like you could love a snake like me," Randy mumbled in his sleepy voice.

"I love you too, Randy. I will love you till my dying breath. We are going to be great parents to these children and any others you bless me with to carry to term."

Meanwhile, out in the kitchen area the others were trying to put up all of the supplies that had been delivered to them and figure what to cook for lunch. Finally, they decided upon just making sandwiches and make a big meal for dinner. John and his angels came up with a game plan for dinner after Cody took a tray into Randy and Evan for lunch and woke them up so that they could eat. He told them that it might help Randy regain his strength faster if he went ahead and ate something. As he left the room, he heard a soft thank you come from the pair. He looked back at them with a smile on his face and nodded at them. He closed the door and went back into the kitchen to eat his own lunch.

"Cody, are they okay?"

"Yes, they are very much okay. In fact, they are completely in love with each other and you can see it written all over their faces."

"You sound a little sad by that."

"I am a little because I just realized something very unnerving to me."

"What is it?"

"I love you John, but I am in love with someone else at the same time."

"Would that other someone be Drew?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Someone I can't have considering where I am at."

"Someone on the main land?"

"No."

"Who is it, Cody?"

"Batista," asked Drew.

"No."

"Evan."

With that one name said, Cody hung his head and began to cry his heart out. When it got to be too much for him, he walked quickly to the room he shared with the others to hide from the world his pain as he laid face down on the bed crying into a pillow. While most of the group sat in shock over what had been told, John went to the room to try and comfort Cody. When John walked in, he found Cody desperately trying to muffle his pained cries of heartache and lose. John walked over to the bed and sat down so he could pull Cody on to his lap and into his embrace. This only made him cry more, because he knew it was John and not the one he really wanted.

"Cody, you need to calm down sweetheart or it could hurt the little ones growing right here," John gently cooed at him only to have Cody climb quickly out of his lap run from him.

Cody sprinted out of the room; pass the kitchen, to the platform and on to the elevator. When the elevator got to the ground he took off in the direction of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. This frighten John to no end and he quickly climbed down the tree because the elevator was way too slow for him right then. Once on the ground, John sprinted in the same direction as Cody had just minutes before. As he closed in on area where Cody should have been, John found himself all alone screaming Cody's name. Carefully, John looked over the edge and found that Cody was not down at the bottom. John closed his eyes and said a little prayer of thanks for little graces. Then John heard a whimpering cry come from behind him. Turning around, John found himself looking at a very dishearten Cody and this was enough to break his heart that his second favorite lover could not find happiness in the fact that he was loved dearly.

"Cody, please calm down before something happens to the babies that you are carrying. I know that you love Evan, but I can love you just as much as he can maybe more."

"No you can't. Nobody can love me enough to take away this pain in my heart," Cody said in a neutral tone; a tone that no one had ever heard Cody talk in before.

"You don't know that, Dakota. Just give me a chance to show you just how big my heart really is."

"NO!"

John was shocked at how angry Cody just sounded then by saying that one word, but before John knew what was happening; he found himself on his back with Cody raining punches down on his body wherever he could. It took a couple of minutes but John was able to grab a hold of Cody's fists and hold them in one hand while knocking him out with the other. Carrying Cody back to the treehouse had been easy for John, but having to explain what had happen was not because everyone had made it to the base of the tree when John had arrived back with a knocked out Cody. John explained everything to the rest of the group and they told him that he had done what was needed to be done, but Cody needed to be lain out on their bed so he could rest comfortably.

Taking Cody into their room, John gently laid the unconscious Cody on the bed he shared with him and the other two. He decided to lie down as well to make sure that Cody did not try that a second time. He was quietly joined by Justin and Drew, who had sad looks on their faces over what Cody had tried. When John looked at Justin, he saw tears just running down his angelic face and knew that if he looked at Drew he would see the same thing.

"I think it may be an issue of jealousy, John. I mean think about it from his perspective. He and Evan were supposed to be Randy's, but Randy gave him to you the very first day and kept Evan for himself. Who wouldn't feel like they didn't quite make the grade," Justin said sadly.

"Justin is right about this John. Cody is most likely feeling very insecure in his place among us and doesn't want to be seen as weak in anyone's eyes, but the damage has been done by Randy."

"There is very little that can be done to correct this."

"That is where you are wrong, Justin. Tonight, we are going to strengthen our bonds with Cody when he wakes up. All three of us are going to love on him all night while he is awake. I think that if we do like this all of the time with each of us getting a night of loving from the other three it will make all of us strong in our love."

The best laid plans always go awry. When Cody woke up, John watched in complete horror as Cody sent Justin flying backwards from one well landed punch to the jaw. When Drew went to check on Justin, Cody jumped and landed on Drew's back causing him to fall forward onto Justin. Finally, John grabbed Cody from behind by wrapping both arms around him. As he sat down on the bed which caused Cody to end up sitting on John's lap, the rest of the group came bursting into the room. Even Randy made it to the room.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I am glad you are here, Randal."

"Don't call me…"

"Shut the fuck up, Randal because you made him act like this."

"How did I do that?"

"Think back to the first day we met all of these guys, dumbass."

"So, you're telling me that he is jealous that I kept Evan and gave him to you."

"He ain't jealous, Randal! He is fucking heartbroken that you did not even give him a chance to prove he was worthy of your love. Justin figured out something about Cody that no one even took into consideration. Cody has always been insecure about his sexuality and most likely his family did not approve of his lifestyle. When you did what you did, it was just too much and he finally snapped. Now, Justin, Drew and I have to try very hard to save Cody from the depression he is feeling. Oh, one more thing; he was in love with Evan as well as you are now. Get out of my room for now, Randal. We have work to do."

Turning around, Randy found a very upset Evan standing there on the verge of tears with his bottom lip trembling. Finally, Evan just sprinted to their room to cry in privacy. Randy slowly followed as he let what John had said settle in his mind. John was right of course, because he did not give Cody a chance to prove himself worthy. Now it was too late for such a thing. Upon entering the room, Randy found Evan sitting on the floor crying like a baby. When he looked up at Randy, he just cried that much harder which broke Randy's heart. He went and sat down next to Evan to try comforting him.

"Please baby, calm down for me. I don't want anything happening to our little snakelings," Randy cooed at Evan. "I know I fucked up with Cody, but I am just a single lover man. I just could not see me loving both you and him equally. You would have always gotten the majority of my love and that would not have been fair to Cody at all. The very moment that I saw your picture, I knew you were my other half. Cody is a very nice guy, but I knew that the two of us would constantly be fighting over me showing you favoritism."

"You picked the lesser of two evils by giving him to John right away. That way he would have someone that would love him and make him feel special. I don't know how John does it, but he is able to keep the three happy or I should say was able to."

"Yeah, but watching us in our happiness just made his sorrow too great for him to bear alone. Now John, Justin, and Drew have their work cut out for them trying to save Cody from his depression and not just Cody, but the babies too. Damn it. I was a coward not to try."

"No, you weren't, Randy. You were trying to think of the consequences that could have happen if you tried and failed whole heartily. That would have destroyed Cody completely and he would have jumped today," Batista said. "Yes, he just told John that he thought about jumping off of the cliffs, but then he thought of the babies that John had given to him that was the one thing that kept him from doing it."

Evan curled up tighter on Randy's lap; crying even harder at what could have happen and at this moment Randy let the tears that he had been holding back fall. Suddenly a piercing cry came out of John's room, it was a cry that made Randy spring to his feet and put Evan on their bed.

"Stay here and don't move. If I am right it is bad," Randy said as he ran to John's room.

When he arrived, he found John's lap covered in blood and other fluids. Randy knew that Cody was having a massive problem.

"John, we need to get him to the hot springs."

"That is not going to stop him from miscarrying or reverse him losing the fluids he needs!"

"Maybe not, but Undertaker can stop it from happening, plus reverse what has happened so far and you know that he is most likely soaking right now."

"No I am not. I heard the cry and came knowing what was going down. I see a lot more than you all about. May I proceed with saving two very young lives?"

"Yes."

"NO! I would rather be dead than to carry these children."

"He is not thinking straight, John. Sleep, Cody, for you need it," Undertaker said as he began to work on saving the babies. "Randy, come here for a moment."

"How can I help?"

"Sit down."

Doing as he was asked, Randy suddenly found himself sound asleep one second and in Cody's head the next. Randy looked around at all of the bad memories he had of what loved ones had done to him, he saw the stark truth of how his actions had affected Cody psyche. He felt that he needed to clear things up with him. He had just turned around when he had to quickly dodge a punch coming right for his face.

"Cody, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you would have been hurt a lot more if I would have kept you and Evan. Please understand that."

"I am always the last to get John's attention and it ain't fair. I want to be first every now and then. I understand now about you and Evan. I read your mind when you entered mine, but still had let you know that being last to Evan is nowhere near as painful as being last to two other men with John. I cry each time when I am last. It makes me feel pathetic."

"How about I make you a deal? I will talk to John about switching up the order of which one gets his attention first from night to night if you calm your body to keep it from killing those innocent babies that you are carrying."

"Okay, I'll try to calm my body down."

"Alright, see you on the outside."

Slowly, Randy woke back up and took John to the side to tell him what Cody told him. John nodded as if to agree that a change was needed and he would from then on switch the guys around in order to keep all of them happy. Undertaker looked up from what he was doing with a smile on his face.

"Cody saved the babies himself with a little coaxing from Randy and I reversed the fluid loss. Good job. You did exactly as you were supposed to without being told what needed to be done. Cody needed to vent and didn't know who would listen because of all of the pain that he had gone through. You need to tell the other or do you want Drew to use his gift and send all of the images you saw straight to the others?"

"Drew, it will be faster," Evan said.

"Drew and Randy stand facing each other while you others circle around them. Once that is done Drew will take over."

Within minutes, the whole group knew what Cody had gone through in his life and why he was so insecure about himself. It brought tears to everyone's eyes for anyone to have so much pain in their heart.

In the meantime, Undertaker had laid Cody down on the bed to rest for a while longer. Justin was the first to figure that Cody needed a group snuggle and asked Undertaker to pick him up again just long enough for John to lie down on the bed. After John lay down, Undertaker laid Cody in his arms with his head in the crook of his neck. Drew lay down next to John's left side and Justin was at his right. They all wrapped Cody up in their love for him.

"I know you can hear me Cody and I want you to know that I love you. Please don't pull a stunt like this again because it scared us all. Talk to us when you are upset, baby-boy."

"He is right Cody. You had us all freaked out and wondering what was eating at your heart. Please don't do this again. We all love you and not just the three of us, but everyone. You are a very important part of this pod family of ours."

"The day you all arrived, I hate to say it, I was tickled fucking pink that Randy gave you to us, because you have a very big heart and you love to make everyone around you happy. In a way you are just like me, but you have always been hurt because the people you were around were a bunch of assholes that could not see how special you really are, baby-boy. Everyone in this treehouse loves you very much."

"I think he knows now how much his actions scared everyone. Look at his body language right. He may be asleep, but he is begging for forgiveness."

"We all forgive you, Cody-baby. Rest easy now, because we ain't leaving until you are feeling better. In fact, we all are going to take a nap wrapped around you."

Acting as a mother hen, Undertaker shooed the others out of John's room and towards the kitchen. As he went to leave, he saw that all of his stuff had been thrown over the fence. He was not the only one who saw this disrespectful act, for Randy and Batista saw it too.

"We do have that spare bedroom that John said would come in handy someday."

"Care to join our pod, Undertaker?"

"Sure, but my mate is still in the grip of the maniac Gangrel."

"Not for long, he ain't. What is his name?"

"Shannon."

"Be back in twenty. Evan, I need you to come with me to the fence and wait there for me. I don't want you picking up Taker's things due to your condition, okay."

"That is why Taker and I are coming with you two."

"Okay, you two get the stuff together while I go and get Shannon away from this maniac."

"He has a blonde and black Mohawk with sparkling emerald green eyes. He stands only 5'9" tall and he has a cute little bubble butt. Most likely you will find Gangrel trying to scare Shannon into an early miscarriage."

"You're not talking about Shannon Brian Moore, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Randy, tell Shannon that Matty and Jeffy are waiting to welcome him to the pod home."

"Wait a minute, you are MMH and JNH?"

"Yep, did you say that Shan has got a tummy full of babies?"

"Yes, he has a tummy full like you two do."

"Well, let's go get the third musketeer before he gets hurt. If I have to I will spit my venom at him instead of biting him. I can't do biting two people in one day; it just takes too much out of me."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, the four of them were at the fence and while Taker and John were picking up Taker's stuff, Randy morphed into his snake form. He gave Evan a kiss with his tongue in snake form just before his body changed. This made Evan just go weak at the knees.

"Wait for me here, ssssweetheart."

"Okay, big snake daddy. I love you and be careful, please."

"I will and you stay with these two. You guys don't leave him while he is waiting for me and Shannon to get back here. Then we have to figure out how to get Shannon over the fence," Randy said as he finished morphing and slithered in the direction of Taker's old home.

"Okay. Let's get everything picked up and packed up."

Slowly, Randy made his way in the grass towards the well-built pod home that the Undertaker had built with his own hands along-side of his now late brother. As he came closer to the house, he heard a scream of someone in complete terror over being scared out of his mind. He quickened his pace to get in and rescue the young man from the maniac that was laughing like a mad man. Upon arriving, Randy morphed into a King Cobra and Anaconda blended snake form. This meant that he had the size of the Anaconda, but he looked like a giant King Cobra. He slithered in through the window and in between poor Shannon's legs. Rising up to look Gangrel in the face, Randy gave a low growling hiss to get him away from Shannon. Gangrel looked at the giant snake in total fear for his life. Randy slowly turned his head to deliver the message that he had to give to Shannon. He opened his mouth and dropped a piece of paper into Shannon's hands for him to read. Gangrel went to move, but was stopped in mid-step when Randy swung back around to look at him again. As Shannon read the message, he began to smile.

"Marky sent you after me. Matty and Jeffy are over there and want me to come home. Is Marky going to stay over there with me?"

"Yessss. He isss at the fence right now."

"Let's get out of here and go home. I want my mate and the father of my babies. I feel so alone without him. I have been married to him for almost two months now. I became pregnant the night of our honeymoon."

"Let's go then because night will fall soon and he is desperate to have you in his arms before he goes to bed."

"He belongs here," Gangrel screamed.

"He belongsss to Undertaker due to the fact that they are married. Sssso, back the fuck off asshole."

"Fine, take the little fucking freak of nature. Get him out of here," Gangrel growled.

As they left after gathering Shannon's belongings, Randy watched as Shannon's steps got lighter and lighter. He also noticed that he was humming what sounded like a lullaby. The closer they got to the fence, the louder he got. Finally, they arrived at the tree near the fence.

"Marky!"

"Hey, baby. Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way?"

"I am alright and the only thing he did was try to scare me into a miscarriage."

"I will deal with him at a later date, but you need to get over the fence."

"So, I get to morph one last time before I get to big."

"Yes, my little monkey. Come on, I'll catch you if you want to jump off the branch."

"Okay, catch my gear and here I come," Shannon said as he morphed into a lemur with a Mohawk and scampered up the tree.

Once he was where he could jump clear of the fence, he jumped towards Taker's open arms. He wrapped his arms around Taker's neck and kissed his nose which made Taker laugh. Everyone present watched as Shannon morphed back into his normal body. Gently putting Shannon back on his feet, Taker picked up all of his belonging while Shannon went to pick up his bag of clothes only to get growled at by Batista.

"Around here and in your condition, you don't pick up heavy bags of anything. This is how this pod rolls. We pod masters take care for our mates; we always care for our precious mates. They can give us love and if they get mad at us they can withhold their most precious of gifts."

"You mean we can hold back our sweet delicious loving bodies," Shannon said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Exactly," Batista said. "Let's head for home guys, because I can smell dinner from here and my stomach is growling to be fed."

As they watched, Randy morphed into his human form and then they all headed for the treehouse with Evan snuggled up beside him. By the time they arrived, Batista's stomach was growling loud enough that Matt and Jeff heard it from the kitchen and ran to the railing. Looking down, they had to smile at the fact that at that very moment Batista's stomach gave an extremely loud growl. Then Shannon came into view from behind Undertaker.

"SHANNY! Get up here," both of the Hardys squealed.

"MATTY! JEFFY! We are coming up guys. Dinner smells delicious, Jeffy."

"Thank you, hurry up guys. Oh, Cody, Justin, Drew and John are awake now. Cody is feeling better, too."

"How about you guys getting up here, so we can eat? Especially, we pregnant people."

"Calm down, Jeff, we are coming up for dinner," Undertaker said.

Upon arriving up on the platform, Batista showed Undertaker to the spare bedroom where he could put their things until after dinner; then they could put up their stuff in the room. While sitting at the table, Matt noticed that Shannon had a serious baby bump belly going on.

"Shannon, do you have a baby bump belly going on?"

"What are you talking about, Matt," asked Jeff, then he noticed that Shannon was indeed a little thicker through the waist line.

"Yes, you guys. I just so happen to be pregnant with twins by my beloved husband Mark. The one known to you all as Undertaker."

"Husband?"

"Yes, I did say husband. I am married, see," Shannon said as he proudly showed off his wedding band.

"Are we showing off the wedding band again?"

"Yes, I love to show off the ring you gave me with so much love attached to it. I still pray that these kids look like you when they are born."

"I still pray they look like you, my wild little angel."

They ended up talking about everything over the meal. They talked about everyone's home and the crazy things they had done in their youth, or when it came to Taker, younger years.

"Shannon, you ain't jealous about him talking about a lover he had before you?"

"Actually, I am wishing I could meet this Heath Slater he keeps talking about. In fact, I would more than likely let him keep Heath. Hell, I might even get a little piece of that gingerass myself," Shannon said with a smirk at the shocked look on Matt and Jeff's faces. "What? Let me guess, that makes me look like a total slut."

"No, but we didn't know you were into gingers like that."

"Hey, I happen to be ginger headed," Taker said with an exasperated look on his face.

"Holy shit, you are a ginger."

"I gave Heath the nickname of 'Red Tail Hawk'. The main reason behind the name was because whenever we would anything, he would always end up with a red ass. I would not pound into him hard, but he would ride on me hard enough to dang near rub me raw. I am not saying that I did not like it, but there were times I had to stop him because he was causing himself to bleed."

"Sounds yummy don't he? Like I said though, I wish I could meet Heath."

Suddenly, Randy heard the warden holler up to them and the whole group with members in tow went to the platform to see what brought the warden out so late.

"Hey, warden. What can I and my group help you with?"

"I just learned that Undertaker is now a resident over here. Is this true?"

"Yeah, I am here and so is Shannon."

"Good, I have another play toy for you and Shannon. Heath Slater is his name," the warden started only to be interrupted as the whole group burst out laughing at the irony of the situation.

"Am I missing something?"

"Yo, Red Tail Hawk! Put your shit on the elevator and get your ass in the air."

"Ah shit, Mark. On my way," he said as he did what Mark told him to do.

As the group watched, Heath put his gear on the lift and then took off running towards the tallest boulder. When he got to the top, he jumped off and morphed into a red tail hawk. When he got level with the out stretched arm of Undertaker, he gently landed on his forearm making sure that his talons did not pierce Taker's skin. Taker knelt down to let Heath walk off of his arm and morph back to normal.

"Hey Mark, how have you been?"

"Doing good. Got me a little wife and twins on the way. Heath, I would like you to meet Shannon, my very beautiful little angel."

"Whatever. So, when do I get to taste that sweet stick of yours again?"

"When Shannon says so, because I am a married man, hence the word wife."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh we are very serious," both Shannon and Taker said together showing off their matching wedding bands.

"You fucking got married while here rather than wait for me."

"Hey, watch your fucking tone boy before I send you flying again."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me to cool it?"

"The main pod master here. It is called The Snake Pit after all. I go by Viper. That is The Animal and the one to my right is The White Gorilla. You are about to be taught a lesson in respect. Warden, you might want to leave."

"Hell, he took off when you said he was getting a lesson in respect."

"Animal, if you can get the blessing of your two angels; you get first dibs. Hang him on the cross and break him in. John, you will follow if you have your angels' blessing. I will be last, that means that Mark will go before me. If our angels want to help teach this lesson they are allowed except Shannon. Only because of your condition being farther along than the others."

With Mark's help Batista got Heath strapped to the St. Andrew's Cross in the recreation dungeon. Batista had him turned to where he could not see behind him which kept him from seeing that everyone was going to watch him be taken by the biggest dick in the house. Batista cut all of Heath's clothes off of him and took one of the glass dildos out of a cabinet and put very little lube on it. Smirking, Batista just rammed it forcefully into Heath's unprepared entrance causing him to scream. Batista kept this up for a good twenty minutes; changing the size of the dildo to a bigger one time which made Heath scream more. Finally, when he thought Heath was prepared enough Batista rammed his own seventeen inch cock into Heath. Heath screamed out in absolute pain and begged to be released. His begging just made Batista that more determined to break him. After about thirty minutes, Batista was done with him and John was taking over. John was not that gentle, but he did give Heath a drink of water before he started. By the time John had finished with him, his three angels knew that he still need more exercise to wind down from what was going on and so they all went to their room, but on the way, John picked Cody up and took him right on the walk way. Once he was done with Cody, he bent Justin over so he could hold onto the table bench and took him as well. Drew made the mistake of laying on the other and found this out the hard way. When John was finished with Justin, he immediately attacked Drew making him scream with pleasured pain and after a few moments added juices to Drew's own juices that were covering the newly forming embryos in his womb.

Meanwhile Mark was having his way with Heath in a brutal fashion. He was using both a dildo and his cock at the same time. Heath was screaming and crying by this time. Mark became so brutal that Heath finally just passed out from the pain that was racking through his body. When Mark saw this he finished quickly and looked at Randy for what to do next.

"Take him off of the Cross and lay him over on the mat. Cover him with a blanket."

"He may be a hermaphrodite, but he can't have kids at all. His parents took that joy away from him three years ago. The same year you swore that you had that really fucked up dream where you were being forced to have a surgery that you did not want. It was actually having it. They took his ovaries away."

"I can reverse the procedure if Mark gives me his blessing."

"Give him seven days to let all of the sperm die."

"Actually, it has to be now while he is incapacitated. It is rather painful for the one on the receiving end of this reversal procedure. Don't worry about the sperm swimming around inside of him right now. The procedure burns it up."

"Then go for it, baby-doll."

Shannon knelt down next to the prone body of Heath and let his gift do its thing to Heath's body. After about twenty minutes, Shannon stood up and walked over to Mark and told him the deed was done.

"Let's go to bed then, sweetheart."

After they left, Randy, being the last man out, closed and locked the door so that Heath could not get out. The window had bars on it for just such a purpose. Shannon followed Taker to their room for a good night's rest and to put their stuff into their place. Shannon watched quietly as Mark put their clothes up and this made him look at his angel with concern.

"Are you okay, Shanny? Did my punishment of Heath upset you?"

"I don't think he should have been left in that room."

"He is right and that is why I brought him to you two. Evan was pissed off that I left him in that room. Plus, he was about to withhold a very precious something from me," Randy said looking sheepishly. "I couldn't have that happen for the plain and simple fact that I am addicted to Evan's loving. Where can I lay this dead weight in my arms?"

"On the bed, Randy. Shannon, please turn down the blankets so that Randy can put our new pet in bed. He has the right to be comfortable as much as we do."

"Already done, my love. I think we need to put him in between us so he will know that his punishment is over and he took it well."

"Shannon has a point there, Mark. He needs to know that he has earned our forgiveness for his outburst, but you two need to tell him what his placement in the pod and in your relationship."

"Will do, Randy. I promise that the two of us will talk to our new ginger-haired baby about not throwing another fit like that or he will be punished by all of us pod masters getting him pregnant. I will be sure to tell him that Shannon reversed the procedure that his family forced him into having."

"That would be a very good start for building and rebuilding a relationship with him."

"I think you may be right, Randy. We will give it a try and be gentle when explaining the whole situation to Red."

"Okay, well good night you two. Rest well and welcome to The Snake Pit."

As Randy left the room, Mark closed the door and when he turned to look back at Shannon; he found him lying on the bed holding Heath's head to his chest. It was then that he could hear Heath whimpering in his sleep. Shannon looked up at him with very concerned eyes.

"What is wrong, babydoll?"

"He is burning up with fever and it is because of what I did. He has gone through so much pain that it is back firing into his nerves."

"Why is that happening to him?"

"My gift and one of the others' gifts are clashing with Heath's."

"I'll go get Randy and the others. We have to get this taken care of right away or this might end up hurting him more."

Upon stepping out on to the walk way, Taker called out loudly for John, Randy and Batista to come to their room. When he explained what was happening to Heath, they looked at him confused about why it should matter to them.

"The sperm you pumped into him carries your full genetic makeup and that means even your magical gifts are in him right now. So, anyone have something to tell us?"

"I have been hiding the fact that I can cause a person to have a really bad fever that lasts may be four hours. If it is mixed with the wrong gift can cause unexplainable pain to fire along their nerves."

"Well, it looks like my gift is one of the ones your gift should not mix with. Now, how the fuck do we stop the pain that he is in because he is starting to really thrash on the bed and in my condition I can't control him," Shannon yelped as Heath went to flipping around.

"Shannon, move your ass. I will hold him for a few minutes and get his nerves to stop firing pain signals up to his brain," Batista said grabbing a hold of Heath's upper body to stop his thrashing. "I have him and my gift is going to work already to calm his nerves to let him rest peacefully. He is starting to slow down on his thrashing around."

"Is his fever breaking yet?"

"Slowly, it is but you need to keep wetting down a cold wash cloth to wipe down his head and body. It will take another few hours and as you have noticed he is now laying completely still."

"Mark, can you please rewet the wash cloth in cold water?"

"Not a problem, babe. Batista, do you mind letting Shannon and I take over now? In fact, I think it is safe to say that we have under control now. You all can go back to your angels and get some rest in your beds."

"Okay, but holler if you need our help again that is why we let you guys come here. We wanted to help you and now we want to help Heath. Even if he hates us when he first wakes up. If he cusses us all out, I would not be one bit surprised. I am going to leave you two to handle it for now," Randy said as he grin and walked out of the room.

"Babe, I just hope he does not hate us when he wakes up in the morning. I don't think I can handle having him hate me for the rest of my life."

"You two go way back, don't you?"

"Nearly a decade. I want to keep him as a friend, but nothing more than that because it feels like I am cheating on you just looking at him."

"Well, I don't see it that way. I see two old friends being reunited under some strange circumstances. Besides, remember what I said?"

"Yes, but do you remember how I ended up giving him his nickname? I would rather that you waited until after the birth of our twins and after you are well healed. Please?"

"Okay, but I think we need to get some sleep."

A few hours later, Heath woke to find himself in between Shannon and Undertaker. This caused him to freak straight out and run from the room screaming like a hawk. As he ran down the walkway, his arms started to morph into wings and jumped over the railing only to take to the air. Shannon and Undertaker both came out of the room looking very surprised at how fast Heath was moving. They looked in each direction to find shocked faces in each direction.

"What the hell was that?"

"Heath, he made a break for it and it is too dark to go looking for him right now. We might as well go back to bed and get some rest. At first light though we are going to go find his ginger haired ass," Undertaker said while yawning loudly.

"Okay, see you all in a few hours," Jeff said.

"I meant for only us pod masters and me to go because he will fight if he is backed into a corner and right you all are in a very delicate condition. I will not be the cause of anyone losing their children. Not even my own wife will be joining on this hunt. He will remain here, won't you?"

"He is right about all of us mates. None of us will be of much use unless we can spot Heath from treehouse walkway."

They all went back to bed and got some rest so they would be fully rested for the search in the morning. While the group slept, Heath had found shelter in the cavern behind the waterfall at the hot springs. He swore that he would not go back to the treehouse to be Mark's second lover and that Shannon would regret the day he married his man.

A little after daylight, the pod masters went out to look for the missing member of the group. They made sure that their lovers knew to stay up in the treehouse. Each of the members staying behind took up a position along the walkway to see if they could spot Heath flying around in hawk form. Batista told them to stay in pairs because it would be easier to cover more air space with two sets of eyes. Matt and Jeff took up position facing south, Cody, Justin, and Drew looked to the east while Evan and Shannon looked to the north in the same direction as the hot springs. They waited for any sign of Heath or the others for a few hours when suddenly Evan's second gift showed where Heath was. Using the walkie talkie that the pod masters had left with them, Evan told them where to go to find Heath.

When they got there, Heath was sitting there facing the opening just glaring in rage at Undertaker. When he approached Heath, he recoiled quickly due to the fact that he had grabbed one of the kitchen knives as he left the treehouse because now he had a cut running down the length of his forearm. Looking at the cut arm then back at the rest of the pod masters, Mark's eyes went from their normal emerald to near black in rage. Heath paled as he knew he had just seriously fucked up by doing that. Throwing the knife away, he went to run towards the back of the cavern only to be caught by Taker and thrown into the arms of Batista. While they all watched, Taker used his gift to heal himself.

"Heath, that was the most fucked up thing that you have ever done in all of the years that I have known you. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"How I wasn't going to go back to be your second lover. I will stand behind nobody to get your love especially a half-pint like the one you call your WIFE!"

"YOU DON'T CALL MY BEAUTIFUL SHANNON THAT! He is my whole world and he his giving me some that I had not even of him. He is giving me a family."

"This is something I can't give you. Thanks for rubbing it in my face, Mark," Heath said angrily only to have Mark chuckle at what he said. "Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"The half-pint as you called him reversed the procedure that you were forced to have done by your folks."

"He what?"

"He gave you back your ovaries, which means you can have kids. Don't worry about last night his gift destroyed what we left behind."

"Why would he do that when I would rather not have to deal with him being between you and me?"

"Because he has a gentle heart and wants to get to know you as a friend. Maybe even a possible lover."

"Not with him I won't."

"I told him what all we did together and he found it intriguing to say the least. He found you controlling my release time from time to time very inventive considering he has yet to master that with me. He wishes to learn from you that little trick."

"Hell no, he can kiss my ass. I will not teach him a damn thing that I know. I gather you are going to stay with him and give me up," Heath screeched in anger, looking dead at Taker.

"I want to keep both of you…," Taker started.

"But you can't have us both. It is either him or me, not both. You can't have your cake and eat it too in this situation. Make your fucking choice," Heath said as angry tears flowed down his face.

"Calm down, Heath. You ain't thinking straight."

"CALM DOWN! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS TRYING TO MAKE ME YOUR SECOND LOVER TO MIDGET!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HEATH! SHANNON IS FAR FROM BEING A MIDGET. I AM SICK OF THIS SCREECHING FROM YOU. JOHN, PLEASE USE YOUR GIFT AND KNOCK HIM THE FUCK OUT."

"Gladly, Taker. I think we need to head back home anyway because it looks like a storm is brewing," John said as he laid a hand on his shoulder and sent a jolt through him.

Suddenly, Heath just went limp in Batista's arms. Picking up the motionless body of Heath, Batista looked at the rest of them as if to say that let's go home before the storm hits. When they arrived back at treehouse, they were greeted with hugs and kisses from their lovers. When Shannon saw Heath's condition, Taker explained everything. When he looked up at Taker, Shannon had a look on his face that tore at Taker's heart.

"I will never give you up, Shannon. I love you way too much to do that to you and our twins. Do you trust me on that?"

"With my whole heart, Mark. I just wish he could realize how big your heart has become since we got together. You used to love only one person, then two, and now you know how to show compassion towards anyone and everyone that needs help."

"Well, let's go lay him down and let him rest alone."

Going into their room, Shannon pulled back the blankets so Taker could lay the sleeping form of Heath in the bed. Once he had covered Heath up in the blankets, Shannon went back to Taker's side and left the room with him to eat some lunch. Taker gave one last lingering look at Heath, he pulled the door closed. The whole group was in the kitchen eating when the storm hit and luckily it was just a rain storm that was just cooling down the temperatures in the air.

"Do you think he will ever come around to accepting having both of us as lovers, Mark?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, but I really wish he would give it a chance to see that both of us want to have him in our little pod family."

"If things progress well, he could take the Callaway as well," Shannon said shyly with a coy smile.

"You really feel this way," came a raspy voice.

Looking up to where the voice came from, everyone saw a slightly unsteady Heath standing in the doorway. Taker went to help him to the table only to be shoved away with a growl of anger.

"Stay the fuck away from me. I want no part of this little pod family. Even, if I die trying I am going back to the fucking mainland. I refuse to be second to anyone. I am worthy of all of a person's love, not just half of it. You can tell the fucking warden that for me," Heath said as he jumped over the railing and took to the air again.

"I am so tired of fighting with his dumbass; let him go because he apparently doesn't want children that damn bad."

"Why does he feel that he would be second to anything? He would be loved like he was number one to us both. I wanted to love him as much as you did."

"Oh really? The weather is ferocious out there and I can't fly in that kind of weather. So, you want to love me as much as Mark does or I should say did."

"He still loves you a lot, Heath. You are breaking his heart acting like this. You need to know that he used to cry for nights on end over you and the fact that he missed the hell out of you. He never forgot you; all he did was add me in to his heart. I made him promise that we would try to bring you into our family and when the time was right, you would take Mark's name as your own like I did."

Heath stood there in shock of what he heard coming from Shannon. Slowly, the tears began to fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. Mark got up from the bench and went over to Heath. As he wrapped his arms around Heath, Mark felt him go limp once more. He looked down as to check on Heath's well-being; it was then that he saw how pale Heath really was and knew he had not eaten anything in the last 16 hours. Picking him up, Mark barked for a bowl of chicken noodle soup to be brought to him so he could feed it to Heath.

"What is wrong, Mark?"

"Besides the fact that he is sick, he hasn't eaten anything in the last 16 hours. He needs food to replenish his poor body after all he has gone through."

"How is he going to eat? Are you going to feed it to him?"

"No, but I will," said Shannon as Jeff brought the bowl over to him.

Once it was on the table, Shannon had Mark lean Heath's upper body against his own and hold him up so he could be fed. Heath looked at Shannon and started to bawl because he felt so pathetic not being able to feed himself at that moment. Shannon gently brushed away the tears and cooed at him to calm down so he didn't get sick. Heath did as he was asked and began to eat every spoonful of soup that Shannon gave him. By the time the bowl was empty for the second time, Heath was falling asleep on Mark's lap with his head on Mark's shoulder.

"Batista, can you help me with getting our newest member to bed? I think he needs to be comfortable to really recuperate from everything that he has gone through."

Shannon went ahead of them and made sure that the blankets were down enough for them to slip Heath into the bed with no problems. Once he was in the bed, Mark made the suggestion that he lay down as well for a nap. Shannon knew that Mark could tell that he needed some rest as well due to the twins draining him of his energy.

"It will not only help you, but Heath as well. He will try to snuggle up to you."

"You know I don't mind snugglers since I am a snuggler myself. Most likely, I will just wrap my arms around him to let him feel safe and content."

"Good thinking, babe. I love you more each day."

"As I do you, Mark. We will have a long haul to try and heal his broken heart. He might resist our help, but truthfully I think that much is over with. I think he will find himself looking at us wanting what we can give him and that is our love plus all of the snuggling he can handle," Shannon said as he gave a slight grunt when Heath chose that moment to turn over and snuggle into Shannon's side like a child. "It is okay Heath, rest peacefully now."

"I think we have three kids. A full grown one and two on the way," Taker said only to receive the one finger salute from Heath, who was looking at him over Shannon's belly. "When you feel better, I might, but like Shannon said rest peacefully now because you need it badly."

Heath just smiled as he fell into a deep, healing sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Mark laid a kiss on both of their foreheads and left the room quietly. Outside of the room, Batista had to laugh at the look of complete and utter love on Taker's face.

"I think someone is feeling complete finally," Batista chuckled. "I think it is the best thing to happen to your old, ugly ass."

"Shut up, David Michael Bautista."

"Uh-oh. Someone just got called by his full name and that is never a good thing."

"If you were smart, Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena, you would shut your trap as well."

"I am so zipping it," John said.

"Good because I was about to slap you upside the back of your head and make you choke on that drink of yours. Mark Callaway, you ever call me that again and I will stomp your ass in to the ground. Do you hear me? Not even my mother called me by my full name," growled Batista.

"I got what you are saying, Batista. Sorry that I overstep my bounds. Please forgive my slight flub up."

"Don't let it happen again and I won't tease you again about your boys. Agreed?"

"Definitely."

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching the storm blow while both Heath and Shannon slept to regain their energy. The ones that were awake also planned out how the chores would work throughout the group. Close to sundown, the two sleeping members woke up hungry and thirsty. When they went out to the kitchen, they found their mates working in there making something that smelled absolutely delicious. The others did not know they were awake until Shannon's stomach gave a loud growl followed by Heath's stomach doing the same thing.

"Damn, babydolls. Are you hungry or what?"

"Very hungry. Feed us please."

"Well, dinner will be done in ten minutes. All you have to do is sit down and wait."

"Okay," both Heath and Shannon said as they sat down at the table.

Looking at the other group members, Heath started to feel uncomfortable again because he was remembering how he first reacted to his new placement in the pod. Before he could say a word, Shannon told him not to let it bother him about the past and that is where it should stay. Looking at Shannon with a look of thanks, he was stunned by Shannon's next move. Leaning over to Heath, Shannon laid a gentle kiss on Heath's nose. This caused him to blush like crazy which caused everyone to chuckle because it made Heath's facial freckles really stand out. Heath did the one thing he could think of; he stuck his tongue out at everyone.

Finally, Taker put the food on the table and led the group in saying grace. They laughed, joked, talk, and for a few they fed each other. When they were done eating, they all pulled together to do the dishes. A couple hours later, Shannon told everyone he was turning in early because he was tired, but as he said goodnight to Taker; he whispered to him to take Heath down to the hot springs and impregnate him with as many kids as he could. Taker nodded and gave Shannon a sweet kiss goodnight. Shannon then gave Heath a kiss and a hug goodnight. After making sure Shannon was in bed, Taker and Heath went to the hot springs for what Heath thought was, a late night swim, since the storm had blown over. What he did not know was he was not going back to the treehouse empty bellied.

As they swam around, Taker would run his fingertips over every inch of his body he could. Each time he could get close enough, he would give gentle kisses to his long time love. Heath would smile and moan with each skin on skin touch between them. Each pass slowly drove the point home that Taker wanted to have his way with his body. Heath finally just latched on to his lips while wrapping his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist, and rubbed against his cock like cock-craving cat. Taker grabbed his ass with just one hand and held him still. Reaching under Heath's ass Taker took hold of his manhood and slowly sunk it into Heath's willing body. He started out slow in his movements, but as he started to really pick up the pace Heath's moans and cries became louder and more pornographic as time went on. The louder Heath got the more turned on Taker got and the harder he pounded into Heath's willing body. Slowly, as one they moved towards sandy banks and began to really make love to each other. They started out with Heath being on top riding Taker, but soon Taker flipped their positions to where Heath was on bottom. Taker was careful not to put his full weight on top of Heath's body even if it had completely healed, because too much weight could cut the chances of a successful coupling for children. Together, they rode the ocean of passion to the beautifully violent end and they each cried out the other's name when their climax hit them in total bliss of what they were feeling going through their body. Heath covered Taker's stomach with his cum and could feel Taker's fluids inside his womb taking hold of the newly formed eggs from the new ovaries that Shannon had created for him.

"That was amazing, Mark. I can feel my tummy getting very heavy right now."

"Then maybe just maybe, I just got you pregnant with my child or children."

"I hope it is children. I think I could carry twins or more myself."

"Careful what you ask for, Red Tail. Let's see how red you are this time."

Gently pulling out of Heath's abused hole, Taker turned him over to find that Heath was as red as usual. Laying him back down onto his back, Mark looked at him and shook his head with a smile.

"Same as usual?"

"Yeah, same as usual."

"You know that you are always going to do that to me for the plain and simple fact that below your waistline, you are huge."

"You will always be my Red Tail Hawk because of you turning red all of the time."

"What is Shannon's nickname?"

"Wild Angel. That is mainly for two reasons. He can turn into a lemur and he has his hair always up in a Mohawk. His hair is blonde and black which makes for a very wild looking Mohawk."

"I bet it would. Like always you wore me out," Heath said yawning.

"How about I carry you back to the treehouse?"

"Please?"

"Okay, you don't have to beg," Taker said as he picked Heath up and headed back to the treehouse. "If you want to close your eyes, I won't mind it."

When Heath did not respond he looked down to find Heath already asleep in his arms like a child in the safety of its father. Taker had to smile at how he had regained the love he once had with Heath. When he arrived at the treehouse he found that Randy was waiting for them in the elevator. Shaking his head, Randy did not bother to ask how it went, but when the elevator arrived at the platform everyone turned into giggle boxes. Batista was the first to sense the newly created life inside of Heath's body.

"What are you smiling about, Batista?"

"Oh, the fact that your Red Tail Hawk is now a mama hawk. He is carrying five little ones."

"Damn, I see pink all over that tummy. Five girls and two boys. Almost as bad as Batista. He has seven girls coming his way. Jeff is carrying three and Matt is carrying four."

"Don't get started with me, Bati-boy."

"I am not trying to start nothing, but are you going to need an extra hand with getting him into bed? I don't mind helping you."

"I think I will take you up on that, Batista. Can you get the door for me?"

"Not a problem, besides your hands are full of Heath," Batista said as he walked away chuckling. "Your door is open and your blankets are pulled back so that you can just slip him into bed next to Shannon. Who knows, they may end up snuggled up together until you go to bed."

"Which is right now because I want to be with my angels and to show them how much they are loved."

"Well, see you in the morning, old man. Can I ask you a question first before leaving?"

"Sure, go ahead," Taker said as he laid Heath down on the bed.

"How can an old man like you win over not one but two pretty young things?"

"I just know what young beautiful things like these two want in a mate. Besides, they are more than things; they are my young mates."

"You got that right, now come to bed before we get up and chase him out ourselves," came two sleepy voices from the bed. "Get lost, Batista. We want our man to ourselves for a while."

"I am out of here because I know when I am not wanted around," Batista said as he left the room and closed the door.

THE WARDEN'S SURPRISE:

The following morning during breakfast, the group heard the warden hollering up at them. When Randy went to the railing, he saw a surprise behind the warden.

"What can I do for you, warden?"

"Actually, it is what I can do for you all. I came bearing gifts for your pod. I brought a full entertainment center, everything that you all would need for a very huge nursery, and the privacy fencing that was requested. The workers have already begun to put the fence into place to keep Gangrel away from your angels. I also added outfits for Heath just in case if he decides to let Taker give him children to carry."

"He has already allowed that to happen. He is pregnant with five baby girls," Batista said coming up to stand beside Randy as the rest of the group followed his lead.

"Oh really now. That is good to hear because I was starting to worry about that."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I have calmed down and accepted my new placement in life. I have figured out that Mark has a very big heart and can love both Shannon and I with all of the love that we can handle."

"That is good to hear because I have the workers ready to add on to the treehouse with reinforcement bracing, new rooms for the kids once they are old enough to have them, and put all of the baby furniture together in the nursery."

"Thanks, warden. What can we do to help you all out?"

"After you finish breakfast, make a very big picnic lunch and go to the hot springs for a day long picnic with your families to be. Oh, one more thing though. I have something that will put everyone on notice about who these beautiful young men belong to," the warden said as he rode the elevator up to the group. "I do believe these are yours to give to your mates."

Looking at the marking pendants, each pod master gently lifted their marking pendant to examine better. While Randy was examining the pendant, Evan made an excited yelping noise almost like a puppy. This made the whole group chuckle at how excited he was to have a mark to say who he belonged to. Randy went to stand behind Evan as he placed the pendant onto his beloved angel's neck.

"I think I finally figured out a good nickname for you."

"What is that, Big Snake Daddy?"

"Puppy."

"Why? Because when I get excited I tend to yap like one."

"Exactly and because you have those tempting puppy browns."

As Randy wrapped his arms around his Puppy, John put his mark on his three angels only to have all three of them to bear hug him all at once. While John was trying to figure out where one angel ended and where one began, Batista placed his mark on the brothers and caused them to squeal with delight. Taker had to laugh and shake his head as he picked up his two pendants to place them on his two little angels. He could tell his two were wanting to squeal in excitement and pride over being marked by the one that loved them equally. Once all of the pendants were on the receivers, the whole treehouse erupted with squeals from the angels while the pod masters stood there chuckling and shaking their heads.

"Okay, you guys. Let's get our breakfast ate and then make our picnic lunch. Shannon, you are in charge of blankets. Pick out one person to help you out with the gathering. Mark, you are in charge of the drinks and make sure you pack enough for everyone. John, you and I will put the picnic lunch together. Let's get a move on so the workers can get everything done here faster."

"Okay," Shannon said as he and Heath worked together to get everything they needed to do done.

"Blankets are gathered up, and in a bag to make it easier to carry."

"Good thinking, mama hawk," Batista said jokingly as he went past Taker who just shook his head.

"Did he just call me 'mama hawk'?"

"Yes and that is because you are very pregnant. I got you pregnant with five baby girls in that belly of yours. You ain't mad are you?"

"No way! I am really excited at the prospect of being a mama," Heath said as he walked over to Taker and gave him a very sweet kiss.

Then after breaking the kiss with Taker, he went to Shannon's side and gave him a sweet kiss as well. Everyone watched as they kissed and broke away from each other.

"I think they have patched everything up and became as close to each other as they are with you, Mark."

"I think you are right, John. It makes my heart soar to know that I have two very great, sweet, precious lovers. I feel very blessed."

"We all know how you feel, Mark. I may only have one lover, but he is doubly great, sweet, and precious of a lover in my eyes because he is the only male lover I have ever had and I can't think of my life without him in it," Randy said as he felt Evan try to burrow into his side while blushing furiously. "Babydoll, I meant every word that just came out of my mouth about you."

"How can you make me blush so much when all you have to do is tell the truth?"

"Because you find it hard to believe that my feelings for you are so strong for you so quickly."

"I know, but how is it that I feel the same way and just as strongly for you, my beloved Randal," Evan said as he went up onto his tiptoes and gave Randy a very sweet kiss.

"That is good to hear because I was wondering if you would take my last name and be mine for the rest of our lives."

"HELL YES! I can't wait to be yours for the rest of our lives," Evan squealed as he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck.

Everyone laughed as they gathered everything for the day long picnic at the hot springs. They all changed into some really skimpy trunks which barely covered what belongs to the pod masters. The pod masters had to smile at the amount their mates were showing off. Finally, they turned the treehouse over to the warden and his workers to do the renovations that were needed before the little ones get here. As they walked towards the hot springs, they all noticed how much of the fencing was already done to protect them from the spying eyes of Gangrel and his pod of degenerates.

"I am so glad that they got that fencing up as fast as they did because I would not want Gangrel and his bunch spying on what is ours or to get any ideas of trying to snag one of our angels," Randy said while picking up his puppy eyed angel.

"RANDY! PUT ME DOWN, PLEASE."

"Not until you give me a puppy yap like earlier."

"Yap, yap, yap, yap."

"That is my puppy. You are too cute when you do that."

True to his word, Randy gently placed Evan back down on his feet, but he refused to let go of his hand as they finished walking to the hot springs pool to pick out a spot to claim as theirs for the day. They ended up next to Taker and his two angels which had them near the waterfall and the palm tree there. Randy and Evan swam around, splashed each with water, dunked each other under the water, and finally had some fun while making it look like they were just talking and not that they making love. That was until Batista and his two angels decided to go swimming. Batista was the one that spotted the underwater activity that was going on. He came up from being underwater almost choking on the laughter that was burning the back of his throat and at the same moment Randy filled Evan's womb with his cum once more.

"Damn it, Randy. Were you that horny or what?"

"I am always horny when around my sexy puppy. Besides, you have the same problem times two, am I right."

"Yeah, and I can understand how you can't control your horniness when you are around your puppy."

Just then, Evan splashed Batista in the face. Batista looked at him in complete shock over what Evan had just done. Randy laughed at his expression and stayed in between Batista and Evan to keep Evan safe. The other reason why he remained in between them was that he was still hard and in his puppy's willing body. The more Evan moved the more Randy wanted to just pound into his puppy his scent and make sure everyone knew who Evan belonged to. Just as Batista turned away from Randy and Evan, he was greeted with the sight of Matt and Jeff having a little make-out session of their own. Quietly watching his little angels make out in the shallow end of the hot springs pool, he let his body react to what he was watching. Going under the water's surface, Batista swam to his two angels and came up on his knees to give them a little extra special treat by fingering them both at the same time. When they felt Batista slip a finger up into their bodies, they both moaned loudly and bucked downward on to his fingers farther. They wanted more than just his finger, but they knew that Batista had only one cock so they motioned for Batista to move a little farther into the shallow end of the pool, where there was a boulder for him to sit on, so they could get some of his loving.

"Do my angels want some of my love?"

"Yes, please master. We want your gentle loving forever as long as you fill us equally."

"Oh, I will fill both of you equally and never leave you wanting for more."

"But your loving always leaves us wanting more. We always feel loved and give thanks for being given to you. You are a great master."

"Who is going to start this little party?"

"I am because I am already sitting on your lap and on your cock," Matt said as he slowly started to ride Batista's cock while sitting backwards on Batista's lap motioning for Jeff to come closer.

When he approached Matt, he was pulled to sit on his own brother's cock while Matt continued to ride Batista's cock. Jeff was facing Matt and Batista with a smile on his face. Leaning in towards Matt, he gave Matt a very passionate kiss as he slid down on to his brother's manhood which caused Matt to slide further down on to Batista's massive cock. Batista groaned at the sight playing out on his lap between the brothers.

"Damn, I never knew watching a pair of brothers making out with each other and a partner could be…..oh how do I put this….arousing as fucking hell," John said while not noticing that two of his angels were helping the process as well since he was also sitting on a boulder in the shallow end.

"We know what you mean master, but part of your problem is from us as well," Justin said before swallowing as much of John's length as he could.

"Holy…" was all John could say before Drew latched on to his mouth and gave him a very passionate kiss.

Cody decided to try and relax his master's muscles while the other two kept his body on the edge for as long as they could. John felt like he was being tortured and sent flying at the same time. The more the trio worked on him, the closer he was getting to his ultimate goal of sexual release. Just before he could manage that though, Justin pulled his mouth off of John's cock and straddled his manhood, taking him into his body.

"Oh my God. You angels are definitely trying my control over my body and I am about to lose that control."

"Good that is what we are wanting you to do," Cody said while Justin nodded and Drew hummed against the side of John's throat his agreement.

Within a few moments, everyone knew that John had lost the battle to keep his body under control because he bellowed out all three of his angels' names. At the same time on the other side of the shallow end Taker and his two had been enjoying each other's company with loving touches, kisses, and cock riding. Shannon took his turn early knowing that Mark would not want him to get hurt from him wanting to just pound into him or Heath. Heath could tell about midway through that Mark was having a hard time keeping himself under control, and tapped on Mark's shoulder as if to tell him that he was about to hurt Shannon if he went any harder. Letting Shannon get off of his lap, Mark pulled Heath down into place and jacked Shannon off so he could release the pressure that had built up in his body from his ride. Heath bounced rapidly on Mark's lap to bring the man he loved to an explosive release which hit him like a typhoon.

Watching from a blanket on land since they decided to get out of the water because they were getting pruned skin, Randy and Evan could do nothing but shake their heads at the sexcapades going on in the water. Evan was sitting in between Randy's knees, leaning up against his chest for support and to be able to steal kisses from him; which Randy gave freely. As the summer sun dried them off, they decided to take a nap under the big palm tree that was maybe three and a half feet away from the pool. The first to notice that Randy and Evan were napping was Cody and he brought it to everyone's attention. The rest of the pod masters thought that Randy and Evan had a great idea, but they decided to put their trunks back on as they left the pool before lying down on their blankets to take a nap with their angels.

John laid on his back with Justin snuggled up to his left side, Drew snuggled up to his right side, and Cody laid in between John's legs, on his side with his head laying just above his groin area as John's cock resting just under his chin while hugging on to his right leg. John did not complain about Cody's position. Batista was stretched out on the blanket that was brought for him and his angels after completely wearing his angels out. When his angels decided to join him on the blanket, Matt was snuggled up to Batista's left side while laying on his side and a leg draped over Batista's. Jeff was doing the same thing on Batista's right side.

Mark was lying down on his back with his two angels. Shannon was lying half on his side with his belly leaned up on Mark's side while Heath was completely snuggled up to Mark with a hand holding Shannon's while napping. They remained this way for a good three hours before being awakened by the warden so they could go back to their treehome.

"Guys, wake up. Time to come and see what we have done to your house."

"You mean our home. We are a patchwork family that lives in one home."

Upon arriving back at their treehome, they were surprised to see a lot of improvements from the ground. The first thing they noticed was a better walkway railing, a spiral staircase going up the tree, and hummingbird feeders. Some of the guys got onto the elevator while the other half took to the stairs. When everyone was finally together, they all got to see all of the improvements inside their home. They were shocked at all of the new stuff in their home which included a new entertainment system that had a new television and stereo, a new nursery with all of the baby clothes, toys diapers, baby bedding, and all of the rest of the things they would need for the babies, a new kitchen table, and a new set of dishes that even had all of the baby dishes they would need. At first, the members of the group did not notice that there were several small boxes on the new kitchen table, but Heath being the curious one as always, he open the one that had his name on it and squealed with delight. That made the rest of the group just a little curious over what could have caused him to squeal like a teenage girl. Opening the box that had their name on it they each found a beautiful platinum and chocolate diamond ring sitting in the box. Cody, Justin, Drew, Evan, Matt, and Jeff all started squealing over what the rings meant. John, Mark, Randy, and Batista took the rings and went down on their knees. Looking up at the would be receivers and smiled as they cleared their throats to pop the big question. To the surprise of each of the pod masters, their mates said yes they would marry them.

The warden promised that the wedding would take place before the birth of any of the children. In fact, it would take place the next month. That was just fine with all of them.

AS TIME FLEW: The pod became a patchwork of a family with all of its members working together. Shannon took more naps throughout the day due to the twins draining him of his energy and he also ate more so that the babies grew big and strong. By this same time, all of the mates were starting to show their pregnancies. The warden decided to ask the families of the pod members to come and spend time with their family member. Everyone was having a good time until Heath's father showed up with his mother in tow. When they saw Heath and his pregnant belly, they started going off on Heath and demanding to know how he got pregnant after the procedure had been done. When he told them how he was able to have children again, Heath's father reared back with his fist and went to swing, but was stopped in mid-air by Taker grabbing a hold of his arm. When Heath's dad looked up at Taker, he spit right in his face.

At that moment, everyone scramble for a safe place to hide because they knew Taker was about to let loose with his full fury and Shannon had to call Heath to his side to keep him safe. Even the warden knew better than to get in between Mark and his enemy. When he cut loose and tore Mr. Slater a new ass, the weather changed dramatically to fit his anger. Everyone watched from the safety of their hiding place except Mrs. Slater who had jumped up onto Mark's back to try and help her husband. After about twenty minutes, the fight was over and Mark was standing expecting some sort of punishment from the warden. He was completely surprised when the warden said that there will be no punishment due to the fact that Mr. Slater had in fact started the fight by trying to swing on his own pregnant son. It was a matter of spousal defense.

"SPOUSAL DEFENSE? SINCE FUCKING WHEN?"

"Since about four months ago," Heath answered calmly showing off his chocolate diamond wedding band. "Oh one more thing, I am carrying five precious baby girls in my womb, but you don't have to worry about me and mine needing a damn thing because the warden made sure that we had everything way ahead of time."

Glaring at her son, Mrs. Slater just pulled out her phone as if she was going to try and cause trouble for everyone on the island. Suddenly, a screech came out of nowhere and frightens her into not paying attention to her phone. All she noticed was a black and blonde blur jumps by her face and the next thing she knew was that her phone had disappeared without a trace. When she over to Mark the very blur she had seen was now a young man with a black and blonde Mohawk. She saw that Mark had her phone in one hand; he was also smiling very evilly at her. He tightens his grip on the phone and crushed it easily.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU JUST CRUSHED MY PHONE!"

"Your best bet is that you and your husband get off of this island before I crush something else," Mark said in a dangerously low voice.

"Are you threating us?"

"No, I am promising that I will crush you two if you don't get off of this island."

"Come on, dear. Let's get away from these degenerates of proper society and go back home. Don't think those babies are going to be raised on this island though. I will not allow that to happen. Proper little ladies will not have parents that are in prison and not married."

"Oh, I am married to the father of my children and you will not get your hands on my children. I also know one more thing about you two. I was not born a Slater, I was born a Hawkins. As in Hawkins Global Computers. I wasn't charged with anything and I came of my own accord for protection. Guards arrest these two on the grounds of murder in the first. Yes, I had a private investigator find out what happened to my family after I received a copy of my real birth certificate. You will no longer run my life and you will be going to a maximum security prison in California. Up in the mountains where the hoot owls fuck the chickens and the roosters don't give a damn."

Everyone was fighting a bought of laughter at the shocked expression on the faces of the Slaters. As they watched the guards lead the Slaters away in handcuffs, the warden cleared his throat to get the attention of the guys. When they looked at him, he smiled knowing that what he was about tell them was going to send them into a very happy state.

"Guys, Heath was able to get this whole pod pardoned two months ago, but we had to wait for the perfect moment to tell you. You all are going to live at Hawkins Manors on the mainland. The country manor is in Wyoming with about forty horses and 75 acres of land. The main manor is in the tropical paradise of Honolulu, Hawaii."

"Heath? Is this true? Are we free to go to live with you at the manors?"

"Yes, you all are free men to leave this island and come to live at the manors with me. There is plenty of room for everyone and that includes our unborn little ones. So, how about we grab our stuff and get off of this damn island. I know I am ready to go home and yes, I have kept in contact of the main manor's staff to let them know about my plan. That is where we are going considering all of our conditions and we are only about forty miles away from home."

"Hell, let's just get the fuck out of here. Would we be able to get all new stuff once we get home," Justin asked sheepishly.

"You know you are right, Justin. We can go online and order all new clothes, baby stuff, and what not."

"Actually, all of the baby stuff that was in the treehouse has been packed down and is on the boat awaiting you all to take you home."

The whole group took off towards the boat dock where the boat was waiting for them. Upon arriving at the dock, the whole group was shocked to see a yacht sitting there waiting on them. John, Mark, Randy, and Batista were just shocked looking at this yacht that was as long as a football field and a half. It was as wide as half a football field. Mark looked at the name as they boarded and started laughing out over it.

"Red Tail? What kind of name is that, Heath?"

"Okay. So, my little boat is sort of named after me."

"Little boat? Do you have a bigger one or something?"

"Would you say two and a half football fields by one and a half football fields wide a bit big?"

"HOLY SHIT," exclaimed Shannon in shock. "Fuck, that is the Queen Fucking Mary!"

"Well, both this yacht and my bigger one, which is called The Sparkling Diamond; has everything from a pool, hot tub, about ten state rooms that have a way of joining two rooms together that were next to each other, many other little things, and a fully staffed massage parlor."

All of the pregnant guys looked at each other while smiling.

"Back massages! We need back massages!"

They all waddled towards the massage parlor so they all could get a much needed massage. John, Randy, Mark, and Batista followed to see if they could get a stress relieving massage themselves. Upon arriving at the parlor, they were all seated in either massage chairs or asked to lie down on a massage table considering the yacht was already underway and heading towards their new Honolulu home.

EPILOGUE THROUGH BATISTA'S POV: It has now been a few years since we all left that awful place and we are now a huge family of twenty-six members. Just the other night John, Randy, Mark, and I found out that all of our angels were expecting once again.

THE END


End file.
